The Forgotten Angels
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Dia. . . Adalah satu dari tiga keping pecahan jiwa yang sama sekali tidak membawa niat jahat untuk dunia. Terpenjara dalam waktu lama, untuk menekan kegelapan hatinya, meski harus dilupakan oleh Dunia. Namun keganjilan yang mulai terjadi, memaksanya kembali terbangun untuk sekali lagi turun dari tahta pelebur dosa. Warn: Inside! Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

. . .The Sandalphone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels. . .

Disclaimer's : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD BY Ichie Ishibumi.

Summery : kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini! Warning: Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!,Emotionless! naru.

Rate :[M] for Gore and Lime not Lemon

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu  
merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

.

.

.  
-PROLOGUE-

.

.

.  
-An Era Before The Great War-

.  
Jatuh sebuah kata yang kau rasakan dimana tubuh mu terhempas kebawah. jatuh kebawah melayang di udara dari ketinggian diatas normal menjadikan sebuah fenomena yang tidak masuk akal bila nyawa mu dapat terselamatkan dari kejadian tersebut. Tubuh itu mendarat diatas tanah dengan debum keras yang menciptakan retakan tanah. Cukup lebar... Mungkin dapat di sebut sebagai kawah dari pada retakan tanah.

Seorang pemuda yang mengalami hal tersebut; jatuh dari langit dan menghantam kerasnya tanah, dapat selamat tanpa satupun luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Iris biru berpupil itu mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah, dari indera pengelihatanya... Pemuda itu dapat menemukan puluhan sosok makhluk bersayap hitam telah mengepunya dari segala arah.

Merasakan tanda bahaya yang dipancarkan oleh makluk di sekelilingnya pemuda itu membuat sikap siaga. "Kalian harus membayar atas semua dosa yang telah kalian lakukan!" sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Namun para makhluk yang mengepungnya itu tidak merasa gentar maupun segan atau'pun mengindahkan pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Akan tetapi menghujani pemuda itu dengan ratusan tombak tajam yang tercipta dari konsentrasi cahaya padat untuk membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Teritory" dari kedua lengan yang direntangkan oleh pemuda itu meledak sebuah cahaya biru berbentuk bulat yang menyelubungi sekaligus menjadi tameng untuk menghalangi ratusan tombak cahaya yang menuju ke arah sang pemuda. Selang beberapa menit pasca hujan tombak cahaya, asap tebal yang membumbung ke udara menandakan ledakan yang baru saja selesai.

Angin malam berhembus kencang menguraikan asap tebal di area tersebut. Seluruh mata terbuka lebar, rasa syok yang sangat kentara dapat di temui dari wajah seluruh Datenshi yang berada di area sekitar, karena di pusat kawah yang tercipta dari serangan kombinasi mereka berdiri dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi, seorang pemuda berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna kuning keemasan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pedang besar yang seperti terbuat dari berlian bening dengan dua center line yang dialiri aura biru di tengahnya.

sebuah tebasan horizontal yang di lancarkan oleh pemuda itu menghasilkan sebuh energi tipis yang melesat dari pedang besar namun tipis yang berada di genggamanya. Menerjang dan memotong tubuh puluhan makhluk bersayap hitam yang mengepung sang pemuda.

Arrggghhhh!

Lantunan nada pilu menyayat hati mengiringi sunyinya malam penuh ketegangan itu. Darah segar mengalir dari setiap tubuh makhluk yang telah terpotong dua, diikuti organ dalam berupa usus,hati, lambung dan lainya yang berserakan di tanah.

Sebuah pertunjukan yang dapat membut mu merasa ngeri sekaligus jijik karena secara live menyaksikan pembantaian penuh kegilaan dihadapan mu. Rasa ciut dan takut menggrayangi hati setiap Datenshi yang masih hidup. Mereka takut, mereka jijik, mereka geram, namun apa daya? Asa tak yakin untuk menyerang balik, menyerang sang pemuda yang menjadi eksekutor di hadapan mereka; itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa mu kepada psycopat berdarah dingin yang siap menghantarkan mu ke neraka dalam sekali hentak.

"Kalian harus musnah dari dunia ini!" nada dingin nan datar tanpa emosi, tanpa ambisi, tanpa gairah. Hanya sebuah kata berupa bisikan yang merayap menyelubungi hati mereka memberikan perasaan takut, ngeri, dan entahlah... Namun hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang mereka yakini...

Suara itu...

Ucapan itu...

Pemuda itu adalah...

Malaikat kematian untuk mereka!

"Sandalphone" pemuda itu bergumam namun entah mengapa masih dapat di dengar oleh seluruh Datenshi yang tersisa, dan... Detik berikutnya ledakan cahaya biru menyilaukan menutupi seluruh area.

.

.  
Mata biru itu bergerak dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk mengovserpasi area di sekitar yang mengepulkan asap debu kecoklatan. Angin malam bergerak liar menguraikan asap debu yang menghalangi jalur hembusannya. Hanya ada kesunyian, hanya ada keheningan di iringi angin malam yang berhembus agak kencang.

Sinar keperakan sang rembulan membasuh lembut wajah datar tak beremosi sang pemuda yang berada di inti kawah hasil karyanya sendiri.

Dalam hati terbesit sebuah perasaan sakit saat melihat hasil atas apa yang telah dilakukanya 'Apakah setiap akhir harus seperti ini?' entah telah berapa puluh kali pemuda itu menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu saat hasil akhir dari misi-misi yang ia kerjakan; membasmi makluk-makluk pembangkan yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu saudaranya di [Eden] sana.

"Kumohon bebaskanlah aku dari kutukan ini! Kumhon lepaskan aku dari kebencian yang merangkak menyelubungi hati ku setiap waktu! Kumohon... Kumohon kabulkan permintaan hamba mu ini... Kami-sama!"

Perlahan armor ksatria yang membungkus tubuhnya mengurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan akhirnya hilang meninggalkan tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Pedang besar yang selalu menemani, dan selalu ada digenggamannya juga ikut terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Dari punggungnya beberapa pasang sayap putih bersih dengan kilawan emas mulai rontok, rontok, dan rontok hingga akhirnya... Meninggalkan punggung lebarnya.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dari wajah datar pemuda itu, rasa bahagia yang sangat mendalam ini tengah menyelimuti hatinya, walaupun ia tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung untuk permohonanya ini... Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya karena bisa bebas dari kebencian yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya adalah...

Anugrah terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih..." perlahan kaki pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu yang mulai merambat ke atas

"Terima kasih" pemuda itu mengulangi ucapannya ketika setengah tubuhnya mengeras menjadi batu

"Terima kasih. . . Kami-sama" dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu seutuhnya

Tes... !  
Tes... !  
Tes... !

Tetes demi tetes air langit jatuh membasahi bumi dengan kesabaran yang teruji air langit terus menjatuhi dunia untuk mencurahkan berkahinya. tidak terkecuali untuk sebongkah batu.

ya sebongkah batu... sebongkah batu yang menyegel seorang pemuda untuk menekan kebencian di hatinya dan kebencian dari sekelompok kaum yang pernah menjadi kerabat pemuda itu di [Eden] sana!

.

.  
-Once Upon A Time In Kuoh-

.

.  
Disebuah gedung lama yang diketahui telah tidak terpakai oleh para murid kuoh akademi. Tapi tampaknya mereka salah karena di gedung itu tengah berkumpul beberapa kelompok orang yang mengatas namakan kelompoknya dengan nama 'Club penelitian ilmu gaib' dan juga para anggota OSIS.

Rias Gremory, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dengan tubuh bak model kelas wahid. duduk dengan anggun di sofa ruangan tersebut seraya menyesap secangkir teh yang di taburi panggangan beras di atasnya. Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas hari ini... sensei-nya yaitu Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh meminta kelompoknya dan kelompok sona berkumpul di ruangannya.

Apakah apa masalah? Ah... Entahlah.

Yang jelas karena satu bulan yang lalu telah terjadi kontrak perdamaian 3 fraksi utama dan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya kota ini adalah markas utama dari 3 fraksi yang terikat perjanjian. Jadi... Di tempat inilah zona bebas diskusi dan pertemuan yang telah disetujui oleh ketiga fraksi utama, dan tidak lupa pula semua wakil tiga fraksi di kumpulkan sebagai simbol kerja sama nyata atas perjanjian damai ketiga fraksi.

"Karena semua telah berkumpul... Jadi aku akan segera memulai pertemuan ini" Azazel sebagai sensei dan penasehat dari kelompok Gremory, sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan Sacred gear setiap anggota wakil dari tiga fraksi. Ia mulai angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan inti dari rapat dadakan ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui! Akhir-akhir ini di berbagai tempat telah terjadi kekacauan yang di akibatkan para teroris yang di ketuai oleh the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis." Menggantung ucapanya sejenak untuk menyesap teh di tangannya Azazel melanjutkan. "Oleh sebab itu kita sebagai perwakilan dari tiga fraksi utama diharuskan untuk menjaga kestabilan, karena bagaimanapun kita adalah bentuk dari aliansi kekuatan terbesar yang pernah ada!"

"maaf sensei! Tapi apa hubunganya masalah itu dengan rapat dadakan kita hari ini?" Hyoudu Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, pemuda baik hati yang memiliki salah satu dari tiga longinus; bernama Boosted gear atau lengan naga merah. Berwajah cukup tampan namun dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang lima yang membuatnya mendapat respot kurang baik dari para siswi Kuoh akademi.

"pertanyaan yang cukup bagus! Untuk orang mesum seperti mu!" Ise mendengus kesal dengan jawabn Azazel, sedangkan sang penjawab hanya tertawa renyang karena sukses melecehkan sang sekiryuutei.

"Sebenarnya karena akhir-akhir ini teror yang di sebabkan Khaose brigade merajalela, maka Surga memutuskan untuk menambah personil perwakilan surga di tempat ini! Selain Irina-chan!" tiba-tiba setelah Azazel menyelesaikan ucapannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

Set!

Semua mata tertuju pada lingkaran sihir tersebut. Mereka penasaran dengan siapa orang yang akan muncul dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang berada disamping kiri Azazel. Detik berikutnya semua mata terbelalak karena yang hadir dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi tersebut adalah orang yang terasa familyar bagi mereka khususnya Ise, Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina. sekaligus orang yang tidak di duga-duga keterlibatanya. Karena bagaimanapun yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang siswa berambut jabrik dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya berwarna kuning keemasan, berkulit tan dan tiga pasang guratan kembar dipipinya.

Pemuda itu...

Adalah... Uzumaki Naruto!

Ya, pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang siswa pindahan dari eropa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, sekaligus Teman sekelas Xenovi, Asia, Irina, dan Ise. Pemuda yang Berkepribadian baik namun misterius, selalu memasang wajah datar dan senyum palsu kepada semua orang kecuali Ise karena bagaimanapun Ise adalah teman dekat... Atau bisa di katakan sebagai sahabat satu-satunya si pemuda kuning dan ah... Jangan lupa dengan sarung tangan hitam yang selalu menyelimuti tangan kirinya dimanapun dan kapanpun pemuda itu berada.

Rias Gremory sang ketua club penelitian ilmu gaib hanya dapat memasang wajah binggung. Tanpa sadar sorot mata biru kehijauannya mengovserpasi sang pemuda kuning, bukan karena alasan ketampana sang pemuda atau apa... Bagi Rias ketampanan bukanlah segalanya karena menurutnya untuk apa tampan kalau hatinya busuk? Dia lebih menghargai pria standar dengan hati baik dari pada pemuda tampan tapi berhati serigal!

Jadi... Ketampanan tidaklah cukup dimatanya!

"Konbanwa minna-san! Mungkin Sebagian dari kalian sudah ada yang mengenal ku tapi karena ini adalah kali pertama kita saling berkumpul dalam satu ruangan maka aku akan mengenalkan diri ku kembali" Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, perwakilan surga yang akan ditempatkan di Kota Kuoh sebagai anggota kedua wakil surga setelah Angel Shidou Irina-san!" tetap dengan wajah datarnya pemuda itu membungkuk lagi setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Ise, Naruto-kun" Naruto mengangguk menanggapi perintah Azazel. Melangkahkan kaki kedepan Naruto mulai berjalan dan duduk tenang di samping Ise.

"Halo Ise! Moga kita bisa bekerjasama"

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga Naruto!" Ise tersenyum simpul kepada sahabatnya. Walaupun dalam benaknya ia tidak pernah sekalipun menduga sahabat satu-satunya yang mengetahui jati diri Ise yang sesungguhnya sebagai... Iblis! itu akan terlibat secara langsung dengan perkara-perkara yang berbau supernatural.

"Ano... Naruto-san apakah kamu malaikat seperti Irina?" Xenovia sang knight dari Rias Gremory yang kini angkat suara untuk andil bagian.

"Bukan! Aku Bukan seperti Angel Irina. Tetapi aku hanya seorang manusia... Ya seorang manusia biasa" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalannya dalam-dalam hingga raut wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun.

'Setidaknya itu yang ku tahu!' batin pemuda itu untuk melengkapi jawabanya.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

AN: Halo, saya kembali lagi setelah sebulan ini gx muncul-muncul di dunia fanfiction. Dan ini adalah fic baru saya yang mungkin sangat berbeda dari fic-fic kepunyaan saya! Kenapa berbeda? Karena dalam fic ini saya mencoba merubah gaya tulisan saya :D agar menjadi lebih baik.

Ok ini masih prolog jadi masih pendek, remang-remang, dan terlalu banyak mistery. karena entah mengapa saya lebih suka menulis gender mistery and advendure dari pada gender yang lain.

Dan maaf untuk para reader yang menunggu update-tan fic saya yang lain. saya belum bisa update fic tersebut, Karena saya sedang sibuk dengan OSPEK yang bikin kepala muter tuju keliling xD

Mind to RnR?


	2. Sahaba - permulaan

The Sandal Phone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels.

.

.

Disclaimer's : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD BY Ichie Ishibumi.

Summery : kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini! Warning: Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!,Emotionless! naru.

Rate : [M]

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu  
merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

.

.

.  
Chapter 1 -

.

.

.  
Curiga, sebuah rasa yang membuat mu sangat sensitif dengan gerak-gerik sesuatu yang kau curigai, sebuah rasa yang membuat mu gelisah akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan nyawamu. Rasa curiga yang kini tengah melanda dan merangkak dihati sang pemimpin tertinggi Da-tenshi. Bukan karena terlalu paranoid atau sensi namun Bagi orang sekaliber Azazel yang telah hidup lebih lama dari siapa'pun, dan pernah tinggal di [eden] ini adalah suatu hal yang ganjil. Bukan tidak mempercayai keputusan Michael sang Archangel sekaligus sahabatnya, namun apakah keputusan ini benar? Dan tidak ada kesalahan? Mingirim seorang pemuda dari ras manusia untuk menjadi wakil fraksi malaikat?

Yang benar saja!

Bukan bermaksud merendahkan ras manusia atau apa! Namun Azazel tidak dapat menerima seorang manusia biasa bergabung dengan timnya. bukan karena ia sombong! Bukan karena ia tidak yakin tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko fatal terhadap semua ini karena kelompok ini juga bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia dari segala macam bahaya dan ancaman yang di timbulkan oleh ulah dari Khaos Brigade. Yah... Walaupun Azazel pernah beberapa kali melihat Michael bersama pemuda itu dan bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan Holy dari pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, tapi itu adalah kekuatan yang terasa asing namun familyar dalam waktu bersamaan... Ditambah ia juga tidak dapat merasakan aura Sacred Gear dari pemuda itu jadi? Apakah keputusan Michael bisa di pertanggung jawabkan?

Entahlah...

"Uzumaki-kun." Naruto mendongak dan mengalihkan indera pengelihatannya kearah sumber suara. Mata biru bak langit pagi itu memandang datar wajah paruh baya sang Gubernur Da-tenshi yang memancarkan raut kebinggungan. Pemuda itu mengangguk memberi isyarat terhadap sang Gubernur untuk melanjutkan ucapanya. "Apakah kau pemilik Sacred Gear?" pertanyaan bodoh terucap dari bibir sang Da-tenshi yang jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tidak sama sekali memancarkan aura Artifak suci tersebut. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaan itu mendapat respon dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, dan sekarang semua mata menapat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh minat.

Dengan gelengan singkat pemuda itu menjawab sebelum ia membuka suara. "Maaf...~ tapi kurasa aku tidak memiliki Sacred Gear" Nada datar tak beremosi namun jujur dapat terdengar dari bibir tipis sang Uzumaki. Merambat, masuk melalui udara dan telinga semua orang.

Seketika dapat di temukan oleh pemuda bermata biru itu tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang terkecuali Azazel yang menghela nafas. Apakah dia salah? Apakah jawabanya mengecewakan? Entahlah... Namun Naruto tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas ia menyadari ada sedikit tatapan kecewa dari semua orang minus Azazel. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya sampai sekarang, tetapi Naruto masih belum bisa mendapat jawaban atas tatapan kecewa dari semua.

Apakah salah tidak memiliki Artifak suci itu?

Apakah mereka sangsi dengan kekuatannya?

Atau apakah mereka kecewa karena Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa?

'Ck, selalu saja melihat buku dari sampulnya' umpatnya dalam hati tapi ia masih setia dengan memasang raut datar bak tembok pembatas di wajahnya dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari semua orang, apa lagi untuk meladeni itu. Menyadari atmosfir canggung yang berlangsung cukup lama di tempat tersebut Azazel mengambil inisiatif. Berdehem rendah untuk mencairkan ludah di tenggorokanya Azazel berdiri sebelum angkat suara. "Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto~" Azazel menjeda ucapanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Selamat datang [DxD] / [DyD]"

[DxD] atau [DyD] Sebuah tim anti-teroris yang di bentuk dua pekan lalu, tepatnya pasca invasi [OSF] Old Satan Faction cabang kedua kelompok teroris Khaose Brigade, saat Rating Game iblis muda antara kelompok Rias Gremory melawan Diodora Ashtaroth. Beruntung dalam invasi tersebut tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa dari pihak tiga Fraksi, karena sang Sekiryuutei lepas kendali atas kekuatanya dan memasuki mode terlarang dari Sacred gear yaitu; [Judgernaut Drive] mode tingkat paling tinggi, dan bisa di kategorikan dalam tekhnik terlarang atau Kinjutsu yang mampu membahayakan nyawa penggunanya sekalipun itu iblis yang notabene-nya memiliki umur hidup yang rata-rata mendekati keabadian.

Berkat itu'pula pemimpin dari [OSF] Old Satan Faction; Salba Belzebuub meregang nyawa dan mati di tangan sang sekiryuutei. Namun bukan hanya karna itu tim Anti-Teroris [DxD]/[DyD] di dirikan, Tapi karena sepak terjang Khaos brigade yang makin meresahkan, maka dua pekan lalu diputuskan oleh aliansi tiga fraksi, yokai dan beberapa dewa mythologi, untuk membenuk tim anti-teroris yaitu [DxD]/[DyD].

Nama [DxD] diambil dari singkatan kata; Dragon X Devil X Down fall(Fallen Angels) dan [DyD] Dragon X Yokai x Demi-God/God, yang berarti dalam tim itu tidak hanya satu jenis makhluk yang menjadi anggotanya tapi dari beberapa jenis atau fraksi lain. Namun karena belum lengkapnya personil dalam tim tersebut maka di putuskan untuk sementara Azazel sebagai pembina sekaligus jendral tertinggi dari tim Anti-teroris tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan untuk keluar dari area Kuoh akademi, masih dengan fikiran-fikiran yang membut kepala terasa berjuncang. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap lurus jalan sepi nan gelap, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya ke hamparan kasur empuk di apartermen sederhananya, tapi tampaknya angan-angan itu sirna dalam sekejap mata. Insting prajuritnya berteriak pertanda ada bahaya yang mengintai. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, direksi indera pengelihatanya ia edarkan kesegala arah untuk menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Bettzz!

Bersalto kebelakang tiga kali untuk menghindar dari sebuh tebasan vertikal yang hendak membelah tubuhnya, Naruto memasang sikap siaga. Dari mata biru tanpa emosi yang kini menajam, Naruto mendapati sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan jubah hitam hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan lumrah terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Hal yang wajar ketika kau berjalan sendiri ditengah malam yang sepi kau mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang mu dan sekarang masih berdiri di hadapan mu.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab orang itu malah bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto sembari mengayunkan sabit besarnya mencoba untuk memenggal kepala sang target, Namun dengan sigap Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya dengan berkayang sehingga sabit tajam itu hanya menebas udara hampa, merasapi holy power ke kaki kanan secukupnya Naruto menendang keras dagu orang aneh itu, menyebabkan orang itu terpental mundur beberapa meter hingga hody yang menutupinya seluruh kepalanya terlepas.

Wajah hancur dengan rembesan darah disana sini yang keluar dari setiap luka dipipi dan kening, mata sebelah kiri yang peceh dan sudah tak berbentuk, sedangkan mata kanannya tampak seperti mulai mengalami pembusukan. Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskrifsikan wajah orang yang berada dihadapan Naruto.

Mengerikan!

Ya mengerikan bahkan sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Naruto merinding, tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk merasa ngeri atau jijik, karena bagi Naruto orang yang berada dihadapanya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di takuti tetapi harus di musnahkan karena telah berusaha membunuhnya. Mencabut sebuh pisau dapur-yang entah sejak kapan ada disakunya-dari saku celana, memutar pisau dapur itu untuk membalikan peganganya, dengan kecepatan yang ia punya Naruto berlari menerjang orang yang berada di hadapannya yang sudah siap dengan sabit besarnya.

"dasar hantu jelek, Heyaaaa"

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
"Grim reaper?" sepatah kata berkonotasi datar namun memikiki makna tertentu terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda itu menarik pisau dapur yang ia gunakan untuk menggorok leher sosok makhluk tak bernyawa yang beberapa menit lalu berusaha merenggut nyawanya. Darah hijau kehitaman mengalir deras dari leher sang Grim Reaper yang kini telah menjadi bangkai dan perlahan terurai menjadi abu. Membuang pisau dapur itu ke tong sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan Naruto kembali menghampiri abu bekas Grim reaper malang yang telah musnah dari alam dunia.

"Setidaknya aku mendapat oleh-oleh yang cukup bagus" ucap pemuda itu puas dengan hasil jarahan yang ia dapat. Mengambil sabit merah sang Grim reaper dan menaruhnya di punggun, pemuda bersurai emas itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang lelah menuju apartermennya tercinta untuk melepas lelah di tubuhnya. "Hades... Jadi kau ingin bermain kotor eh? Baiklah kalau itu kemauan mu" dan pemuda itu menghilang dalam tikungan gang yang gelap gulita.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari dari balik tiang listrik tepatnya bayangan tiang listrik keluar sesosok makhluk, mata merah berpupil vertikal kuning itu menatap datar abu bekas Grim reaper yang berada di trotoar jalan, sebuah seringai jahat tampak terliahat jelas dari balik hody yang menutupi wajah sosok itu "Menarik... Pantas saja Hades-sama menginginkannya" dan sosok itu menghilang dalam bayangan tiang listrik terurai menjadi kegelapan yang membawa kabar atas arah niat jahat.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dihamparan kasur putih empuk nan hangat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa letih di tubuhnya yang lelah, mata bulat kecoklatan itu menerawang jauh keatas langit-langit kamar berwarna senada kasurnya. Hyodouh Issei nama pemuda itu; ia masih saja berkutat dalam fikiranya yang berputar-putar mencari titik terang. Bukan memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau-bau hentai atau sesuatu yang tak penting, tetapi fikirannya masih berkutat dengan suatu masalah, ya suatu masalah yang membutnya tidak habis fikir hingga sekarang.

"kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku Naruto?" Gumam pemuda itu lirih, bukan karena ia MAHO atau penyuka sesama jenis, demi nenek moyang Iblis! ia masih normal dan juga masih terobsesi dengan Oppai extra Jumbo milik sang Buchou. Tapi kali ini pemuda pemilik Longinus itu memikirkan kebenaran jatidiri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok pemuda Uzumaki itu.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
Tiga Bulan Yang Lalu.

Kala itu Hyodouh Isse tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya selepas jam pelajaran usai. biasanya pemuda itu pulang melintasi jalan raya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menuju rumahnya, namun karena suatu hal dan ia ingin segera samai di rumahnya, Ise mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang-gang sepi nan gelap yang jarang sekali di lewati oleh pejalan kaki. Berlari-lari kecil melintasi gang sempit nan sepi itu agar segera mencapai tujuan, bukan karena ia takut dengan hantu atau'pun penakut, tapi ia hanya ingin segera sampai dikediamanya.

Kyaaaaa!

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti seketika, tubuhnya berguncang hebat menahan gajolak emosi, tatapan mata coklatnya mulai menajam dan raut wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Oi... BRENGSEK! Lepaskan gadis itu!" Ise berteriak murka kepada segerombolan pria-pria sampah di hadapanya yang tengah mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis remaja berambut kuning bergaya twintile yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

Namun alih-alih menghentikan aksi busuknya segerombolan preman kampung itu malah terus mencoba menelanjangi sang korban dengan menyobek-nyobek pakaian sekolah gadis itu. Ise yang merasa teriakanya tidak ditanggapi oleh preman-preman itu dan merasa jijik dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap gadis itu mulai kalut dalam emosi. Walaupun otak mesumnya mulai aktif dan membuat nafsu birahinya bergejolak, tetapi dia adalah pria sejati yang tidak terima dengan adegan pelecehan seksual, apa lagi itu terjadi secara Live di hadapannya. Jadi jiwa kesatria dalam dirinya berteriak lantang memerintahkan ia untuk menolong sang gadis! Yah... Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa 'menonton' secara live kejadian menggairahkan di depannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat Ise berlari sekuat tenaga dan langsung menghantam wajah seorang yanke dengan kepalan tangannya. Yanke bertubuh kekar itu terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding gang dengan kuat.

Dalam keadaan hening yang berlalu sepersekian detik pemuda keturuna Hyodouh itu dengan sigap menarik lengan sang gadis dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut.

Rasa syok akan tarikan kuat yang gadis itu rasakan membuatnya membisu, namun selang beberapa detik akal sehat dan insting untuk menyelamatkan kehormatanya kembali keraganya. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berlari keluar dari gang sempit nan gelap tersebut, dalam hati yang bimbang gadis itu melantunkan sebuah do'a harapan, berharap pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya sekaligus pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan kehormatanya itu, agar baik-baik saja dan selamat dari para Yanke bajingan yang telah membuatnya merasakan rasa hampa yang disebut; keputus asaan.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
"Hahahaha, dasar bocah SIALAN! sekarang rasakanlah akibat dari ulah mu yang sok jadi PAHLAWAN!" pria bertubuh kekar itu berteriak gembira di hadapan pemuda yang kini tengah kerepotan karena dikeroyok oleh anak buah pria kekar tersebut.

Hyodouh Issei kini harus menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakan heroik tanpa strateginya, walaupun ia tahu apa akibat dari tindakanya namun ia tetap melakukan hal tersebut, karena rasa keprimanusiaan pemuda kelas 11 SMA itu tidak bisa menerima dan tidak bisa tinggal diam untuk menyaksikan 'adegan' pelecehan seksual yang hendah terjadi dihadapannya! Oleh karena itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menolong sang korban walaupun ia tahu! Ia tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang dalam acara baku hantam dengan sekelompok Yanke yang telah merasakan asam manisnya pertarungan.

Liquit kental berwarna merah kehitaman mengalir deras dari luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya, entahlah... berapa kali pemuda itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, rasa asin dan amis khas darah kini sangat terasa di kerongkongannya setiap kali Ise menelan ludah. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah di sini! Ia masih ingin hidup dan masih terobsesi dengan Oppai-Oppai liar diluar sana yang menanti untuk ditaklukan olehnya, namun lepas dari hal tersebut, pemuda keturunan Hyodouh itu masih memegang teguh impian mulia-menurutnya- yang ia dambakan yaitu menjadi raja Harem! Jadi... Bolehkah ia mati ditangan berandal-berandal ini?

Jawabanya... Tidak!

Ia tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah menyerah! Apa lagi menyerah hanya karena yanke-yanke sialan ini! Memegang teguh impiannya itu didalam hati, Ise yang kini terkapar diatas kerasnya aspal, mencoba bangkit untuk terus melawan musuh-musuh dihadapannya.

Namun... Apa daya? Stamina ditubuh lemahnya telah mencapai batas maksimal, jangankan untuk berdiri? untuk sekedar menggerakan ujung jarinya saja ia sudah sangat kelelahan, stamina dalam tubuhnya benar-benar terkuras ditambah dengan luka-luka yang ia terima itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit!.

Melihat musuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan. Pria bertubuh kekar pemimpin dari gerombolan yanke itu menyeringai jahat. Merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantel tebal yang ia gunakan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Ise sembari menodongkan sebuah benda dari balik mantelnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah Revolver.

Iris kecoklat itu melebar pupil bulat yang berada di tengah iris kecoklat itu mengecil. Organ vital yang bertugas memompa darah kesekujur tubuh itu mempercepat pacu detakannya, Sebuah sensasi yang memacu adrenalin menggetarkan tubuh lemah yang terkapar di atas kerasnya aspal. Hyodouh Issei kini benar-benar merasa hidupnya tengah berada diujung tanduk, saat direksi pandangannya menatap lurus kearah benda yang mampu merenggut hidupnya dalam hitungan detik. Tepat satu meter dari wajahnya sebuah Revolver berwarna perak telah siap merenggut segala yang ia punya dalam hidupnya.

Kreek!

Suara khas gesekan yang tercipta dari putaran selongsong amunisi revolvel itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Pertanda bahwa sebuah peluru telah siap ditembakan dari selongsong revolver yang kapan saja dapat menembus batok kepala dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Hanya butuh satu kali tariakan jari yang menempel dengan pelatuk dan... door! Segalanya berakhir.

Akankah hidupnya... berakhir disini?

"hahaha mati kau Boc-"

Syuut!

Door!

Ise hanya dapat membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan entah harus berbuat apa saat sebuah benda yang ia yakini berupa pisau dapur, melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi dan mengenai pucuk senjata perenggut nyawa itu, hingga membuat arah laju peluru terganggu. tapi anehnya dalam keadaan gelap, ia bisa melihat laju pisau dapur yang agak bercahaya itu walaupun melesat dalam kecepatan super.

"BANGSAT, SIAPA YANG MENGGANGU KU!" Pria bertubuh kekar itu berteriak geram, ia tidak suka ada seseorang yang mengganggu aktifitas kesukaannya. Dalam direksi pandangannya pria pemimpin yanke itu melihat jelas, sosok seorang pemuda berambut emas yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan datar tak beremosi.

Ise yang saat ini telah terbebas dari rasa syoknya mengalihkan indera pengelihatanya kearah yanke bertubuh kekar, yang kini sedang menodongkan revolvernya ke arah depan . "U-Uzumaki... Na-naruto?" Ise tertegun. tidak diduga dan tidak dapat dikira bahwa sosok yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, adalah seorang pemuda yang sekelas dengannya. Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai pangeran es karena selalu memasang wajah datar bak tembok pembatas itu adalah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"BANGSAT! satu lagi bocah tengik yang mau sok jadi Pahlawan! Kita apakan bocah satu ini, Boss?" tanya salah satu pria kepada pria bertubuh kekar yang disebut boss. Merapihkan kerah kemeja hitamnya yang agak kusut, pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai sadis sebelum memberi perintah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... habisi juga dia sekalian!" dan dengan itu ke empat anak buah sang boss yanke, berlari menuju satu tujuan yaitu; menyerang Naruto dengan frontal.

Kelopak yang menutupi jendela dunia itu terbuka, menampak'kan sepasang iris biru berpupil sedingin es, yang dapat membekukan siapa saja yang berani menatapnya. Tangan kiri yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, ia gerakan kebagian belakang tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada dibalik sabuk kulit yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Dalam kecepatan sedang Naruto berlari menuju sekelompok pria yang juga berlari kearahnya.

Gerakan awal untuk memulai awalan dari sebuah tusuk'kan dilakukan oleh salah satu pria pengguna tanto saat jarak antaranya dan Naruto kurang dari tiga meter. Memperlambat kecepatan larinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan keadaan sekita. Merubah laju larinya ke kiri, kaki kananya ia gunakan untuk menjejak dinding gang agar tubuhnya terlontar keatas untuk bersalto dan dapat menghindar dari sebuah tusukan. Saat masih di udara pemuda keturuna Uzumaki itu menggunakan posisinya yang berlawanan dengan musuh untuk mencengram kepala pria pengguna tanto dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung melempar pria itu dengan kekuatan sedang.

Duakh!

Pria pengguna tanto itu terlempar jauh kebelakang dan kepalanya menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras, darah kental mengalir deras dari kepala pria pengguna tanto, saat kepalanya retak akibat bentururan keras yang ia alami.

Dalam posisi berjongkok Naruto melakukan sapuan bawah dengan kaki kirinya. Ketiga pria tersisa itu terjatuh karena kaki yang menjadi keseimbangan mereka dilengkas oleh Naruto. Tanpa menciptakan cela pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengambil pisau cutter yang berada di balik ikat pinggangnya.

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Darah segar mengalir deras dari leher yang tersayat hingga kerongkongan. Ketiga pria yanke itu mati seketika dengan luka gorokan.

Door!

"Ukh" Naruto meringis saat sebuah timah panas menembus telapak tangan kirinya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam.

"BRENGSEK! Mati KAU" pria bertubuh kekar itu berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda pirang yang terlentang diatas aspal. Hanya satu kali tekan maka ia bisa memusnahkan pemuda sial yang telah membunuh anak buahnya.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" pria itu menyeringai sadis di depan sang pemuda kuning. Naruto masih tampak tenang tidak ada rasa takut sediki pun yang terlihat dari wajah rupawannya. Genggaman pada pisau cutternya ia kendurkan, iris biru kusamnya menatap datar wajah sang pemimpin yanke.

"jangan pernah memberi celah pada musuhmu" Naruto berguma lemah namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemimpin yanke.

dan...

detik berikutnya leher sang pemimpin yanke telah putus dari tempatnya, darah segar memuncrat deras dari bekas luka itu "ba-bagai...ma-mana?"

Bruk!

Dan pria itu ambruk kebawah saat nyawa dalam raganya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Hyodouh Isse hanya dapat menatap ngeri plus jijik. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sebuah pembunuhan sadis yang berlangsung dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mematung saat Naruto-sang pembunuh-berjalan menghampirinya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari telapak tangan pemuda itu. Ise tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia yakin melihat asap mengepul dari luka tembak-di telapak tangan kiri- pemuda penyelamatnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Ise-san?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Na-naruto-san" dan entah mengapa setelah itu Ise kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

.

.

To be Continue

.  
A/N: Halo jumpa lagi dengan saya. Ok di fic ini saya mengubah semua gaya tulisan saya jadi saya mohon kepada para reader atau senpai untuk mengoreksi kesalahan di fic ini, karena Saya ingin membuat fic saya berkualitas :D

Sebelumnya saya akan jelaskan di fic ini saya mengambil alur dari LN volume dewa jahat Loke/Loki, jadi maaf kalau kesannya terburu-buru namun saya tegaskan fic ini tidak akan menjadi sangat cepat. Saya akan mencoba untuk membuat devlopment dari para char agar cerita ini lebih berkualitas :D

Jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para senpai agar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahanya. :D

Arigatou~ Mind to RnR?


	3. Arah Niat Jahat

Iris biru bak hamparan samudra perairan hangat yang kini membeku sedingingin es kutub utara menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai licik menjadi image di wajah makhluk itu.

"Hades~" pemuda itu mendesis dalam menyebutkan nama dari makhluk di depannya. Menghentakan kaki kanannya ke tanah sebanyak tiga kali, Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah menyembul sebuah singgasana bermahkotakan pedang berwarna perak dengan nuansa biru. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan tepat ke hadapan sang dewa alam kematian (Hades). Pedang besar dengan dua mata tajam yang dihiasi aura biru pada central line-nya, tercabut dan melayang, menghampi sang pemilik seakan mengerti arti dari isyarat gerak tangan sang tuan.

"Hahahaha jadi ini? Balasannya setelah aku membebaskan mu dari batu itu? Ah~ sungguh tidak mengenakan!"

"Aku tidak meminta dan tidak pernah berharap kau membebaskan ku dari batu itu. Jadi haruskah aku berterima kasih kepada mu?" masih dengan mengacungkan pedang besarnya, pemuda itu membalas ucapan dari sang dewa alam kematian dengan nada datar namun penuh kebencian.

"Hahahaha, baiklah... baiklah Kalau begitu... Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku membujuk mu 'Embodiment Angels' maka dari itu aku harus melenyapkan mu dari dunia ini!"

Blaarr!

Seketika tanah yang ada di belakang Hades berguncang hebat. Terbelah dan tandas kebawah, membawa semua yang berada di atas tanah itu dipaksa untuk terjerumus kedalam jurang yang tercipta dari guncangan tersebut. Mata pemuda yang disebut 'Embodiment Angels' itu menajam untuk memperjelas direksi pandangannya ke arah patahan tanah yang berada sepuluh meter di depannya. Tangan-tangan hitam mulai merangkak naik dari dalam jurang, mencoba keluar dari jurang dalam nan gelap itu untuk memenuhi panggilan sang tuan yang telah memanggil mereka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Uzumaki Naru-" Hades yang hendak pergi -dan membiarkan para anak buahnya untuk membereskan pemuda di hadapannya- Tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Mengalihkan wajahnya -yang berupa tengkorak- ke depan, sang dewa dapat melihat sebuah seringai di wajah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Hades~ oh Hades~" Naruto mengucapkan nama musuh di depannya dengan nada lembut bagaikan melantunkan sebuah lagu "Jangan berharap kau bisa pergi dari sini, dan hanya meninggalkan anak buah mu."

"BANGSAT! apa yang kau lakukukan!" kini dewa bernama hades itu mulai geram dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya hingga ia membentak lantang penuh amarah.

"Kau bertanya pada ku?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah memasang [Volt standing] tipe penyegel di atas tanah tempat mu berpijak."

"ufufufufu~ kau memang cerdik! Seperti yang diharakan dari Manusia pertama yang menjadi perwududan malaikat ! namun... Kau butuh seribu tahun lagi untuk membunuhku!"

Crash!

Hades memotong telapak kakinya sendiri menggunakan sabit besar yang ada di punggungnya, untuk bisa keluar dari jebakan [volt Standing] yang menyegel pergerakannya. "Hn, aku baru sadar kalau segel [Volt Standing] bisa dihancurkan dengan cara yang kau lakukan. yah... Walaupun caramu termasuk sedikit gila"

"Khu...khu...khu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja Naruto! Bagiku memotong bagian tubuhku sendiri adalah hal biasa karena dalam lima detik ini akan tumbuh lagi" dan benar yang diucapkan Hades bagian kaki yang terpotong itu mulai tumbuh, diiringi dengan asap hitam yang mengepul dari bekas tubuh yang terpotong. "Dan... Saatnya aku pergi. ufufufufu" kemudian Dewa alam kematian itu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan ratusan makhluk neraka yang terlihat sangat buas dan kelaparan.

"Dasar licik, baiklah kalau begitu... Mari kita mulai berpesta" pemuda itu mengarahkan pedang besarnya kearah atas, dengan meresapi divine power secukupnya, dari ujung pedangnya aura suci ditembakan keatas langit.

"Wahai ratu suci yang bersemayam di gerbang eden, datang dan jadilah pedang pembasmi yang telah menelan ribuan jiwa kotor" Dari langit muncul sebuah portal sihir besar berwarna emas diiringi turunya seorang gadis dengan aura suci kuat yang mengarah tepat di samping Naruto.

"Aku adalah pedang mu, maka kehendak mu adalah perintah untukku Naruto-kun"

[Adonai Melek : Halvanhelev]

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

The Sandal Phone : Knight of The Embodiment Angels.

.

.  
Disclaimer's : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD BY Ichie Ishibumi.

Summery : kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini!

Warning : Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!, Emotionless(Gue gx janji), Little bit Dark, CRACK PAIR.

Rate : [M]

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu  
merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

Chapter 2 - Arah niat jahat

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Dengan kata lain. kedatangan anda ke sini, untuk meminta kami (kekuatan tiga fraksi) menjadi 'body guard' saat anda bernegosiasi dengan para dewa Shinto?" Rias, gadis iblis pemimpin kelompok Gremory itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan, sang dewa ketua dari daratan Norse. Odin bersama pengawal pribadinya Rossweiss dan juga Baraqiel yang tiba di Hyoudou Mansion sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kini mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan sang haires Gremory. "Ya kau benar Gremory. Jadi apakah kalian tidak keberatan dengan permintaan yang aku minta?"

Odin sang dewa ketua. Tanpa basa-basa lagi langsung mengutarakan tujuan sejatinya. Dewa tua berambut minimalis(botak) dengan penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya yang kosong itu mengelus-ngelus jenggotnya, menanti respon yang akan disampaikan oleh para perwakilan tiga fraksi yang kini dalam keheningan.

"Ekhm" deheman pelan dari Azazel memecah keheningan. Kini setiap mata tertuju pada sosok berambut coklat kehitaman dengan poni emas yang menghias paras tampan sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. "Kalau itu memang dibutuhkan, apa boleh buat? Toh, tim [DxD] didirikan dengan tujuan menjaga kestabilan dunia! Jadi bukankah hanya menjadi Body guard dari seorang 'kakek tua hentai' sepertimu adalah sebagaian tugas kita?" secara vulgar si gagak yang juga memiliki sifat hentai berseru lantang, meng'iya'kan permintaan dari dewa Odin. Oleh sebab itu pula, hampir seluruh orang yang hadir harus menahan nafas untuk menahan, tawa atas ucapan Azazel yang tidak sama sekali berkepri-malaikat jatuh-an

"Hahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu Aza-Boy! Karena semua telah sepakat, kita lakukan semua ini pukul dua belas tepat di Kuoh akademi." detik berikutnya setelah Odin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dewa hentai dan gubernur hentai itu telah menghilang dari pandangan, entah kemana. meninggalkan gadis cantik bernama Rossweiss yang kini menangis ala anime karena lagi-lagi ditelantarkan oleh majikannya.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi kemana?" Naruto pemuda yang baru dua hari bergabung dengan tim anti-teroris [DxD] itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit menoleh kekiri ia menemukan Ise yang tadi menginstruksikannya untuk berhenti. "Kerja" jawabnya datar "Karena rapat sudah selesai, aku fikir aku sudah tidak ada urusan di sini. Oleh karena itu aku pergi untuk berkerja." lanjut perwakilan surga tersebut, sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali.

"Bisakah kau tunda pekejaanmu barang cuma setengah jam Uzumaki-san?" dengan berat hati Uzumaki muda itu menghentikan langkah kembali. Melirik jam tangan berwara perak yang ada di tangan kanan, pemuda itu mengangguk setelah membalikan tubuhnya. "Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum waktuku bekerja. Jadi... Apa yang kau inginkan Gremory-san?" balas pemuda itu sembari menatap sang Haires Gremory dengan tatapan datar(seperti biasa).

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau berlatih tanding dengan salah satu peerage-ku. Yah... Itung-itung latihan." Hanya anggukan singkat respon dari pemuda blonde itu. Kemudian mereka semua pergi menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolah lama.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau masih bisa melanjutkan, Yuuto-san?"

Trank!

Percikan bunga api merekah hebat setiap kali dua bilah tajam bertemu dan saling bergesekan. Kiba Yuuto dengan pedang andalannya Sword of Betlayer atau Holy-Demonic Sword, bernafas tersekal-sekal berusaha meraup oksigen di sekitarnya banyak-banyak sembari mencoba untuk menetralisir Divine Power yang mengotori udara di sekitarnya karena telah terkontaminasi oleh Aura Suci pemuda di hadapannya. "Ayo... Hoss... kita lanjutkan Uzumaki-san"

Naruto berdiri tegak layaknya seorang jendral yang menunggu prajuritnya beristirahat sejenak untuk mengendurkan otot-otot tegang setelah latihan yang dirinya berikan, mengangguk. [Sepasang falchion Kan-Dao] pedang atau golok cina bernama Kansho dan Bakuya yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia bawa ke depan membuat posisi bertahan dan menanti sang musuh menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyaa..." Kiba melesat dengan kecepatan kilatnya, menyerang Naruto dari arah depan secara frontal. Namun dengan mudah serangan itu dapat dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Membanting tangan kirinya kuat-kuat ke kanan, Naruto memanfaatkan ukuran pedangnya yang lebih pendek dari pada pedang milik Kiba, untuk menyeret bilah tajam pedangnya ke dalam dan mendaratkan sikut kirinya ke wajah Kiba.

Buakh!

Kiba terjelembab ke belakang namun refleknya sebagai Knight yang tidak hanya hisapan jempol belaka, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Lagi... Kiba menyerang ke depan namun dirinya kini membawa dua buah pedang di kedua tengannya untuk menyeimbangkan keadaan. Naruto masih setia berdiri dengan wajah datarnya, membalikan pegangan pada pedang yang berada di tangan kirinyanya secara terbalik. Dalam momen itu Naruto melesat untuk menyambut sang lawan.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Dentuman demi-dentuman logam beradu sengit meninggalkan percikan-percikan bunga api, di area latihan yang terletak di Basemant Hyodou Mansion. Dalam adu ketangkasan berpedang dan pertarungan dengan kecepatan kasat mata tersebut, Rias Gremory dan anggota Peerage-nya hanya dapat melihat kilatan-kilatan berkelebat dan percikan bunga api yang mewarnainya. "Rias, nampaknya Naruto-san lebih unggul dari Kiba-kun" iris Green-Blue milik sang Buchou melirik sekilas ke arah sang Queen sebelum menjawab. "Tapi kita belum tahu, sampai mana kekuatan Naruto-san."

"Ara ara... Ufufufu. kau benar Buchou dan sepertinya Naruto-san masih menahan kekuatannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuto-san sepertinya waktu kita tinggal sebentar lagi." Dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan posisinya yang sedang beradu pedang dengan Kiba. pemuda Uzumaki itu melirik Arloji perak pada lengan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit. "Bagaimana kalau kita menyudahi latihan ini dengan sebuah hadiah dariku, Yuuto-san?" Menarik pedang Bakuya pada tangan kanannya ke belakang, Naruto meresapi Holy Power secukupnya dan langsung mengayunkan pedang perak bernama Bakuya itu secara horizontal ke depan.

Aura suci tipis meletup dari bilah tajam Bakuya menciptakan sebuah energi berbentuk bulan sabit yang melesat kencang menuju Kiba. Mata sang Knight Gremory melebar secara sempurna, otak cerdasnya meringkas seluruh data pertarungan yang pernah ia lewati untuk mendapat cara mematahkan serangan tersebut. namun kali ini otak cerdasnya kalah cepat, melawan laju energi berbentuk bulan sabit itu yang disetiap detiknya bertambah kencang. "Swort of Birth" Ratusan pedang menyembul dari dalam lantai mencoba untuk memblokir serang Naruto sebelum serangan itu benar-benar mengenai Kiba.

Blaaaarrrr!

Asap debu berhamburan menyelimuti arena pertarungan, pecahan-pecahan pedang suci-iblis berhamburan di atas lantai. Kiba benafas tersekal-sekal kali ini bukan karena Divine Power yang mengontaminasi udara, tetapi karena Demonic Power pada tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Dengan kata lain Kiba telah benar-benar kelelahan.

Trank!

Baru saja sang Knight Gremory bisa bernafas lega, insting prajuritnya berteriak, awas. serangan tiba-tiba dari Bakuya dan Kansho yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto layaknya Boomerang hampir saja memenggal kepala Kiba, jika Cassanova Kuoh Akademi itu tidak melompat ke belakang mengambil jarak cukup jauh dan menangkis pedang ganda tersebut pada detik-detik terakhir.

"Menyerah?" Lagi-lagi Kiba di buat syok oleh siswa pindahan tiga bulan lalu yang sekarang menjadi wakil surga dalam tim anti-teroris [DxD]. Kiba bisa merasakan sebuah aura jahat yang terpancar dari tangan kiri terbalut sarung tangan hitam milik Naruto yang mencengkram dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menodongkan pedang pendek itu pada tenggorokannya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa Naruto yang notabenenya adalah perwakilan surga dan 'katanya' adalah malaikat memiliki aura jahat yang tak mungkin dimiliki malaikat? "Baiklah aku menyerah Uzumaki-san."

"Nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ucapkan 'maaf' dariku kepada anggota DxD yang lain, karena aku tidak sempat mengucapkan itu." dengan begitu pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu menghilang dari pandangan mata, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. (AN : Karena meninggalkan kilatan kuning, hitam, bulu,cahaya dll itu sudah terlalu mainstream. :v XD )

"Baiklah Naruto-san." ucap Kiba, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya tetapi sebagai Knight yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi dirinya harus mekalukan itu. Karena bagaimanapun harga diri dan kehormatan knight adalah preoritas utama. Setelah itu Kiba kembali menyimpan pedangnya dalam dimensi penyimpanan, menepuk-nepuk beberapa tempat pada tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan noda debu yang mengotori Blazer Kuoh Akademinya, sebelum berjalan kembali menuju tempat dimana kelompoknya berada.

"Kiba, bagaimana tanggapanmu setelah bertarung dengan Naruto-san?" sang Knight Gremory tersennyum sejenak, tatap matanya yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ia alihkan menuju ke samping. "Dia kuat, aku berfikir setelah melihat gaya bertarung Naruto-san, dia adalah seorang Kesatria yang tangguh, Ise-kun."

Ise menganggu setuju. Dirinya memang mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah manusia yang kuat dan tangguh walaupun nyatanya dia bukanlah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang diberkahi oleh Sacred Gear tetapi dia(Naruto) adalah seorang kesatria yang dapat di andalkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan berlatih dengan giat agar mampu setara dengan Naruto-san!"

"Yeah! Aku juga ingin seperti Naruto-san." kini giliran Xenovia dan Kiba yang bersorak penuh semangat.

"Jika Ise-san, Xenovia-chan, dan Kiba-san bisa bersemangat aku juga tidak boleh ketinggalan menjadi kuat! Bukan begitu Gesper-kun?"

"a-aye, Asia nee-chan!" Mendengar deklarasi penuh semangat dari para bidaknya, membuat Rias mengulum senyum sangat manis karena berkat anggota baru dari team Anti-Teroris DxD. Para budaknya mendapat motivasi baru untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita berlatih agar lebih kuat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai, menyusuri jalan setapak agak mendaki, mengarah ke sebuah kuil yang berada di atas puncak bukit. Beberapa menit kemudian dirinya tiba di puncak bukit tersebut. Iris birunya menyala dalam gelapnya malam, tatapannya fokus ke depan. Ia menyadari ada sebuah kekai tipis yang terpasang di pintu gerbang kuit tersebut. Kekai tipis itu begitu tipis bahkan hampir tidak dapat dirasakan akan tetapi... Itu bukanlah masalah bagi dirinya karena bagaimanapun jumlah Holy Power yang telah ia kumpulkan dalam waktu yang tidak dapat dibilang sebentar, bisa ia aplikasikan sebagai sensor pelacak segala energi yang berada dalam radius tertentu.

"Fuin kai." bagaikan gelas yang pecah energi tipis yang menjadi kekai kuil tersebut musnah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca. "Sandalphone."

Brakh!

Tanah pada pintu kuil tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian, dari dalam tanah menyembul sebuah singgasana putih keperakan bermahkotakan sebuah pedang besar sebening kristal dengan double central line berwarna biru pada tengahnya. "Bukankah ini terasa seperti sebuah nostalgia?" tiba-tiba tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah tempat asing yang hanya di dominasi oleh warna putih polos, saat Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya pada singgasana tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kembali berurusan dengan dunia supernatural lagi. Tapi nampaknya 'dia' telah kembali terbangun atau lebih tepatnya dibangunkan oleh seseorang" kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu menopang dagunya sendiri, menopang kepala kuning itu yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tapi apakah aku mampu menyegelnya kembali, tanpa kehadiran 'mu' di sisiku?" entah kepada siapa Naruto berbicara, namun dari nada bicaranya dapat terdengar sebuah rasa rindu yang mendalam. Rasa rindu yang mengganjal di hati dan rasa rindu yang mampu membuat dadamu sesak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil tercipta di telinga Naruto. Membisikan sebuah pesan singkat sebelum kembali menghilang. Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa menjawab, tangannya yang terkulai santai di pinggir singgasana tersebut ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya ke atas, sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar berdiri. "Misi pertamaku dalam kingdom ini, akhirnya dimulai. Akankah ada sebuah kejutan yang mampu membunuhku? Entahlah... Kita lihat saja nanti." pemuda itu tersenyum masam, ia sadar dengan tingkah lakunya yang persis seperti orang gila, karena telah berceloteh sendiri tanpa adanya lawan bicara.

"Sandalphone : down" dengan ucapan itupula kuil tersebut kembali seperti semula. Bukan lagi dimensi putih penuh dengan Holy Power. Diikuti hilangnya singgasana sang Raja yang kembali tenggelam dalam tanah.

Kemudian, Uzumaki muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kuoh Akademi untuk melakukan Misi pertamanya yaitu: mengawal Dewa ketua dari Norse, Odin.

"Maaf, tapi jika kau bersedia tunjukanlah wujudmu... Aku tahu kau sudah mengikutiku sejak aku turun dari bukit itu." Dari balik bayangan dinding jalan, keluar sesosok makhluk berjubah khas Grim Reaper yang kini berdiri dengan santainya di hadapan Naruto, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sabit besar berwarna merah pada pundaknya.

"Ufufufufu. Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang manusia penjelmaan Malaikat terkuat sepanjang sejarah! Tapi sayang, God of Bible telah menghapuskan kisahmu." Naruto menatap datar pria di hadapanya tetapi tatapan datar itu begitu menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang mampu menatapnya. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku, karena sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin mendengarkan itu lagi... Terutama jangan pernah kau bawa-bawa nama Tuhan di hadapanku jika itu hanya untuk mengejekku."

"Ufufufu. Maafkan diri ini jika telah menyinggung perasaanmu! Namun maksud kedatangan diri ini hanya untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi yang telah diberikan." Naruto yang mengerti maksud kedatangan dari makhlu di hadapanya, langsung membuat sikap siaga bertarung. Sepasang Pedang bernama Bakuya dan Kansho telah melekat dengan kuat pada genggamannya. Sebuah sikap protektif yang layak di lakukan karena Naruto sadar, Grim Reaper di hadapannya memiliki skill yang mungkin setara dengan Hakuryuuko masa kini.

"Biarku tebak. Orang yang memberimu perintah adalah Hades, bukan?"

"sisisisi. Tidak salah jika Hades-Sama menginginkan mu!" Grim Reaper itu menurunkan Sabitnya ke tanah, sebelum mengacungkan senjata pemenggal itu tepat ke depan. "Perkenalkan, diri ini adalah... Pluto!"

Trank!

Grim Reaper kelas Legend bernama Pluto itu merangsek maju dalam kecepatan kasat mata, namun pada timing yang tepat Naruto dapat memblok tebasan sabit besar itu dengan kedua pedang khas China miliknya. "Jika hanya pertarungan yang dapat menyingkirkanmu dari jalanku... Maka aku akan melakukan itu dengan cepat, karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, untuk meladenimu."

Trank!

"Ufufufu. jangan meremehkanku 'Embodiment Angels'." Seperti yang telah di duga oleh Naruto bahwa Pluto memiliki Skill tingkat tinggi dan pengalaman yang baik dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. 'Jika ini di biarkan, aku akan telat sampai pada tujuan' walapun dalam kondisi yang menegangkan, tetapi Naruto masih saja sempat untuk memikirkan tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Bukan karena sebuah keinginan tertentu. Namun bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto... Tugas yang ia pikul sama seperti sebuah mandat yang telah tertanam dalam hatinya. maka dari itu misi adalah prioritas utama.

Trank!

"Apakah hanya segini, kemampuanmu?" Pluto mundur ke belakang. Grim Reaper level legend itu memicingkan matanya bosan dengan setiap serangan yang telah Naruto berikan padanya. "Ufufufu, tampanya misi ini sangat mudah"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu, Pluto." Naruto menyatukan gagang pegangan pada pedangnya membuat pedang itu terlihat seperti tombak kecil bermata dua. "Jika kau ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, belum tentu kau juga mampu melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh"

Naruto berlari kencang menerjang Pluto dengan sekali hentakan. Namun lagi-lagi Grim Reaper itu mampu memblokir serangan Naruto dengan menyabetkan sabit merahnya secara vertikal. Melihat itu... Naruto dengan kaki kiri yang menjadi pusat tumpuan tubuhnya, ia tekuk sedikit sebelum memutar, dan mendaratkan sebuah tusukan kedalam yang menghunus tepat ke arah perut sang Grim Reaper.

Gagal!

Pluto masih mampu menghindari serangan tersebut. tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dirinya melakukan sapuan bawah dengan kaki kanannya yang bebas dan berhasil membuat Pluto kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tak sampai disitu belum sempat Grim Reaper itu jatuh dengan sempurna, Naruto sedikit melompat. Kaki kanannya ia resapi dengan Holy Power dalam jumlah besar sehingga memancarkan cahaya yang cukrup terang. Dalam sekali lewat pemuda perwujudan malaikat itu mendaratkan tendangan keras di rahang yang membuat Pluto terpental jauh ke belakang.

Flash!

Tapi entah mengapa Naruto malah melompat jauh ke belakang sembari membuat kuda-kuda aneh yang tidak cocok dengan gaya bertarung jarak dekat. 'Aku mohon izinkan aku menggunakan ini.' Batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba pedang bermata tombak ganda itu menipis dan memanjang. Merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah busur perak yang memancarkan aura suci kuat.

"I'am The Bone of My Sword" Dengan tarikan tangan kiri yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam, Naruto menarik sebuah anak panah perak berbentuk spiral yang tercipta dari ketiadaan. Ledakan energi tercipta di sekitar tubuh Naruto meretakan trotoar jalan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Caladbolg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

AN: Halo~ sudah cukup lama bukan, kita tidak bertemu? Ahahaha maafkan diri ini karena baru bisa kembali meng-update fic. Tanpa banyak bicara saya hanya akan meminta satu hal. Tolong berikan saran, kritik, atau apapun itu kepada fic ini di kotak Review di bawah, karena itu adalah sebuah suplemen tambahan agar diri ini mampu melanjutkan semua fic yang sempat terbengkalai.

Terimakasih atas para readers, author ataupun senpai yang mau menreview fic sampah ini.

Lastly... Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	4. Maaf

Pluto masih mampu menghindari serangan tersebut. tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dirinya melakukan sapuan bawah dengan kaki kanannya yang bebas dan berhasil membuat Pluto kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tak sampai disitu belum sempat Grim Reaper itu jatuh dengan sempurna, Naruto sedikit melompat. Kaki kanannya ia resapi dengan Holy Power dalam jumlah besar sehingga memancarkan cahaya yang cukrup terang. Dalam sekali lewat pemuda perwujudan malaikat itu mendaratkan tendangan keras di rahang yang membuat Pluto terpental jauh ke belakang.

Flash!

Tapi entah mengapa Naruto malah melompat jauh ke belakang sembari membuat kuda-kuda aneh yang tidak cocok dengan gaya bertarung jarak dekat. 'Aku mohon izinkan aku menggunakan ini.' Batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba pedang bermata tombak ganda itu menipis dan memanjang. Merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah busur perak yang memancarkan aura suci kuat.

"I'am The Bone of My Sword" Dengan tarikan tangan kiri yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam, Naruto menarik sebuah anak panah perak berbentuk spiral yang tercipta dari pedang gandanya. Ledakan energi tercipta di sekitar tubuh Naruto meretakan trotoar jalan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Caladbolg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Knight of The Embodiment Angels.

.

.  
Disclaimer's : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD - Ichie Ishibumie.

Summery : Kau adalah yang pertama yang mampu membuat ku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, kau juga yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat mu tapi andai kau tahu makhluk apa aku sebenarnya aku takut kau akan menjauhi ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku dan pergi jauh dari hidup ku untuk selamannya! tapi aku bersyukur andai kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua aku tidak mungkin mengenal mu dan merasakan semua ini!

Warning : Strong! Naru BUT NOT Godlike!, Emotionless(Gue gx janji), Little bit Dark, Crack Pair, Violance, Adult Theme, No OC, OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU.

Rate : [M]

[Dikutip dari Light Novel High School DxD jilid/volume 18 : Kau yang satu-satunya menyerupai "Tuhan'' diantara ke-tiga belas dari-NYA. Bahkan jika itu merupakan seorang Tuhan palsu]

.

Chapter 4 - Maaf

.

XXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXX Knight of The Embodiment Angels XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diam berarti tak bergerak atau'pun berbicara namun diam tidak berarti tak merasakan sesuatu atau'pun tidak mengamati. Terkadang diam menjadi satu-satunya cara agar dapat mengerti sesuatu, bukan karena tak memiliki argumen untuk bersuara atau tak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan tetapi diam adalah satu dari beberapa cara agar tetap fokus mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Naruto tetap diam tak bergeming, tatapanya fokus ke depan, busur pada genggaman tangan kanannya tidak sama sekali mengendur, diiringi aura suci yang bergerak tenang di sekujur tubuh yang kapan saja siap untuk di lepaskan dan menghancurkan musuhnya. Naruto yakin, Grim Reaper kelas legend bernama Pluto itu tidak akan mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan satu seranga berlevel menengah miliknya.

"sasasasa. Serangan yang mengerikan! Hampir saja diri ini mati jika tidak bisa menghindarinya. Sasasasa." Bohong jika Pluto mati hanya dengan serangan tersebut. Naruto tahu itu dan hal yang dikatakan Pluto hanyalah sebagai profokasi agar Naruto tersulut emosi. akan tetapi nyatanya semua itu hanya dianggap angin berlalu bagi Naruto. Dirinya tetap tenang dan senantiasa menunggu, menunggu terjadinya celah untuk kembali menyerang.

"Pergilah Pluto. Aku tidak ingin membuat anggota Team DxD menungguku terlalu lama."

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau Naruto! Jangan fikir diri ini akan pergi sebelum menyelesaikan tugas dari Hades-sama! Apa lagi menurutimu."

Naruto memejamkan matan, busur perak dalam genggamanya ia biarkan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. "Kalau itu jawabanmu... Apa boleh buat? Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar serius." Sebenarnya ia sudah muak dengan semua ini namun berkat hati sucinya Naruto tetap mencoba untuk tidak bertarung dan senantiasa menunggu agar Pluto pergi sendiri dari hadapannya, tapi... Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersabar karena lima belas menit lagi akan ada misi pertamanya dalam Team DxD.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bisa lagi pulang ke hadapan tuanmu." Tangan kiri yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit milik Naruto memancarkan aura jahat penuh akan isyarat kehancuran, berbalik dengan sifat aura alaminya yang notabene adalah kekuatan suci.

"Demon King Hand : Kai."

Hancur... Satu kata mewakili kerusakan, satu kata pembawa kematian dan satu kata yang dapat mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Kekuatan penuh kutukan yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya meledak hebat dari tangan kiri Naruto. Kini... Tangan kiri pemuda perwakilan surga itu tidak terbungkus lagi oleh sarung tangan kulit hitam yang senantiasa menemaninya setiap saat.

Kuku-kuku runcing setajam silet dan sekeras baja membingkai jari-jari kekar tak terbungkus kulit hanya ada rangkaian tulang, urat, otot, dan tendon pada tangan kiri Naruto yang memiliki ukuran lima kali lebih besar dari ukuran tangan orang dewasa.

Wujud asli dari tangan kiri itu kini terungkap!

"Saa... Sekarang terimalah ajalmu Pluto."

Flash!

Secepat kilat Naruto telah berada di depan Pluto dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meremukan wajah Pluto. Namun reflek sebagai Grim Reaper senior yang tidak dapat diremehkan milik Pluto, berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan Sabit raksasanya. "Sasasasa, jangan bodoh Naru_"

Krak!

Clank!

Dalam satu kali cengkraman, Sabit besar sang Grim Reaper hancur berkeping-keping bahkan saking dahsyatnya kekuatan tangan kiri Naruto aspal beton yang menjadi pijakan keduanya remuk layaknya kaca pecah. "A-apa-apaan kekuatanmu itu Bajing_"

Blarr!

"Kau yang terlalu meremehkan musuhmu Pluto. Ufufufu." Entah sadar atau tidak, sifat Naruto yang sebelumnya kalem dan jarang sekali menunjukan emosinya kini berbalik 360 drajat dari semestinya. Sifat sadis mulai terasa dari Naruto dan itu semua terbukti adanya ketika pemuda penjelmaan Malaikat itu meremas kepala Pluto hingga pecah.

Cairan otak berhamburan membasahi dinginya aspal keras yang kini telah rusak disana-sini. Darah segar berceceran melumuri [Tangan Raja Iblis] selayaknya selai strowbery.

Slaph~

"Uhwahahaha~ Gyahahahaha~."

Tidak sampai hanya disitu kengerian atas sifat sadis Naruto masih berlanjut dan kini pemuda itu mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulang bangkai Pluto. Mulai dari tulang leher yang di remukan, tulang rusuk yang dicabut dari tulang punggung, tulang kaki yang dicabut dari sendinya dan menarik paksa tulang punggung sampai putus menjadi dua.

Deg!

"Ukh~." Naruto terjelembab tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit! Bayang-bayang dari ribuan kegelapan menghantui isi kepalanya. Rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit dan kesepian bercampur dan menggrayangi hatinya. Ini adalah rasa yang benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Naruto sampai tak terasa airmata mengalir deras dari kedua iris biru bekunya. Kenangan masa lalu yang sengaja ia segel sejak zaman dulu kembali terbuka seiring dibukanya [Tangan Raja Iblis]

"Ti-tidak! jangan pergi... Aku mohon jangan pergi." Tanpa Naruto sadari ia kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalu tentang sesosok gadis berparas cantik yang pernah mewarnai hidupnya, memberikan kasih sayang tulus kepadanya dan selalu ada dalam suka mau'pun duka. Namun... Itu semua hanyalah khayalan belaka karena gadis itu telah pergi, dan rela kehilangan eksistensinya demi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Na-naruk_."

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau akan lepas kendali lagi Naruto-kun." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanya ketika sebuah suara lembut nan merdu terdengar dari langit. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan wajah saat cahaya emas sangat menyilaukan, begitu suci dan meneduhkan sudah berada di hadapanya. "Tenanglah Naruto-kun, aku mengerti seluruh penderitaanmu."

"Ga-gabriel?" Gadis cantik berparas mulia penuh kehormatan yang tidak dapat ditandingi oleh gadis mana'pun, berdiri sopan dengan enam pasang sayap emas berkilau dari punggungnya. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang menambah kesan sempurna seorang tuan putri dari Surga, begitu menawan dan memabukan namun terkesan sukar untuk ditahlukan karena aura kehormata tinggi yang mengelilingi tubuh bak model kelas satu milik sang Archangel.

"Naruto-kun... Aku akan kembali membantumu menyegel [Demon King Hand] agar kutukan itu tidak lagi mempengaruhimu." Dengan gerak tertatih Naruto mulai bangkit. Beruntung Gabriel datang dan langsung menyirnakan energi negatif dengan api penyuciannya, jika tidak... Mungkin Naruto tidak akan mampu untuk meredam kekuatan tangan kirinya yang mulai lepas kendali.

"Tidak Gabriel meski'pun kau membantuku menyegelnya kembali, kutukan ini akan tetap aktif."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

" Kutukan ini sudah 70% menelan tubuhku."

"Ja-jadi maksud ucapamumu itu... Kamu sudah_." Gabriel tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Di balik kekuatan maha dahsyat milik gadis suci itu tersimpan hati lembut nan rapuh yang dengan mudahnya merasakan kesedih, apa lagi jika kabar itu datang dari pria yang telah lama mengenalnya dan memahaminya dirinya? Tentu saja semua itu benar-benar membuat Gabriel sedih.

Sejujurnya Gabriel tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan Naruto. Namun... Gabriel tahu bahwa pria pemilik Tangan Raja Iblis itu tidak mungkin akan membohonginya.

"Ke-kenapa... Hikz... Kenapa Naruto-kun menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?" Naruto berjalan mendekati sang Archangel. Ketika jarak keduanya sudah sangat tipis, dengan gerakan lembut Naruto meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Gabriel. Ibu jari kekar itu mencoba untuk menghapus jejak-jejak liquid bening kesedihan yang mengalir liar di atas pipi mulus bak porselen milik sang Tuan Putry Surga.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah kesedihanmu Gabriel." Senyum lembut yang jarang sekali terlihat kini menampakkan pesonanya di bibir Naruto. "Aku tahu... Setelah 'Ayah' tiada, kamu benar-benar merasa terpukul dan defresi. Maka karena itulah aku tidak mau kamu bertambah sedih dengan mengetahui kutukan yang aku terima dalam Great War sudah menelan separuh tubuhku."

"Bo-bodoh! Sejak dulu kamu selalu saja mementingkan perasaan orang lain tanpa memperdulikan prasaanmu sendiri!" Gabriel mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah Naruto, kedua bola mata biru indah miliknya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. "Si-sifatmu itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi Naruto! Kamu benar-benar egois_hmpp."

Jari telunjuk Naruto secepat mungkin membungkam bibir tipis sang gadis suci. Memberi isyarat agar tidak ada lagi, satupun kata menyakitkan yang perlu dikeluarkan oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Ssstttt... Gabriel maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang egois tapi semua ini aku lakukan demi dirimu." Spontan Naruto memeluk tubuh Gabriel, membenamkan wajah cantik gadis Surga itu kedalam dada bidang miliknya.

Gabriel membeku tak dapat menjawab pernyataan pria di hadapannya karena sirkuit pada otaknya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia merasakan tubuhnya telah berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Rasa hangat aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, begitu nyaman dan meneduhkan di dalam hati. Rasa sedih yang sejak tadi menghantui hatinya terganti oleh rasa hangat yang menyejukan. Ingin rasanya Gabriel selalu merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan ini namun... Gabriel tak bisa karena itu semua mustahil! Mana mungkin Naruto akan memeluknya selamanya? Itu hanyalah angan-angan bodoh. Lagi pula Gabriel tahu, jika hati pria yang memeluknya ini sudah terisi oleh seorang gadis yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

Tapi... Untuk saat ini, Gabriel akan menggunakan waktu kebersama mereka sebaik-baiknya dan menikmati setiap detik berharga yang bisa ia lewati bersama Naruto. "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari tangan kiri Naruto telah kembali pulih terbungkus sarung tangan hitam yang senantiasa menutupi wujud asli [Tangan Raja Iblis].

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXX Knight of The Embodiment Angels XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang melintasi gelapnya langit malam bertabur bintang dan rembulan, Team DxD tengah melaksanakan misi pengawalan Dewa Odin, dalam rangka membahas masalah Diplomasi antara Dewa Norse dan Dewa Shinto yang akan dilaksanakan di puncak gunung Fuji.

Team anti-terorisme DxD bergerak dalam dua kelompok kecil beranggotakan 4-5 orang dalam setiap kelompoknya. Kelompok A dipimpin oleh Azazel beranggotakan; Ise, Kiba, Akeno, dan Rossweiss. Sedangkan kelompok B yang di ketuai oleh Rias Gremory beranggotakan Asia, Koneko, Gasper, dan Angel Irina berada di dalam kereta kuda bersama Odin.

"Azazel-sensei kenapa Naruto belum juga datang?" Ise dalam mode Balance Breakernya terbang menggunakan sayap Naga merah bertanya kepada Azazel.

"Entahlah Ise, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto sampai terlambat."

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto." Ise diam tak menjawab. Ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini, tidak biasanya Naruto datang terlambat karena Ise sangat mengenal sifat tepat waktu milik Naruto entah itu dalam urusan sekolah atau'pun pekerjaan pemuda yang telah Ise anggap sahabatnya itu, sangatlah tepat waktu dan disiplin. Jadi... Aneh rasanya jika sekarang Naruto datang terlambat apa lagi sampai seterlambat ini.

Sluuuush!

Tiba-tiba suasana teduh nan menenangkan malam ini berganti menjadi sangat mencekam, angin sejuk yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi... Kini mengamuk, langit malam bertabur bintang yang sejak tadi memanjakan mata... Sekarang menghilang meninggalkan langit malam yang kini berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Kegelapan tak wajar yang akan membuatmu merasa takut akan kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Semuanya bertahan!"

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi begitu cepat, andai saja Azazel tidak memiliki insting tajam untuk memberi arahan sekaligus menciptakan sihir pelindungan, mungkin dirinya telah mati terpanggang oleh meteor api yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang. "Team A! Lindungi kereta Odin!"

"Ha'i Sensei!" Seluruh anggota Team A mengambil langkah sigap setelah menerima perintah dari Azazel. Kiba Yuuto dan Hyoudou Issei bergerak cepat menuju posisi yang telah direncanakan. Mereka menjaga pintu masuk kereta bagian kiri dan kanan agar akses keluar-masuk dapat terpantau dengan jelas.

"Ise-kun!" Ise mengangguk menanggapi maksud Kiba, setelah itu Boosted Gear menggandakan Boost menjadi berkali-kali lipat untuk mensuplay power pemiliknya. Bendar merah terlihat jelas pada tangan kiri Ise dan detik berikutnya sang Sekiryuutei menembakan Dragon Shoot tepat menargetkan sebuah meteor api yang terlihat jelas di kejauhan.

Blaaaar!

Meteor api itu musnah dalam sekali serang namun di balik meteor api yang telah lenyap itu datang lagi lima meteor api lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Serahkan ini padaku." Rossweisse maju ke depan menghampiri kelima meteor api tersebut. Lima lingkaran sihir unik tercipta di hadapan sang gadis platinum dengan satu kali ucapan mantra khas bangsa Norse, jutaan partikel es melesat dari dalam lingkaran sihir membekukan seluruh meteor api yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh meter dari tempat sang gadis Valkry.

"khukhukhukhu~ menarik ini benar-benar menarik!" Semua orang memalingkan direksi pandanganya ke satu arah, menelaah sebuah suara yang mungkin dalang dari penyerangan tersebut.

"Loki." Azazel berdesis geram saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara menjengkelkan tersebut. Tidak jauh dari tempat Team DxD melayang terlihat sesosok pria berarmor khas bangsa Norse, wajah yang memang sudah dari asalnya memuakan untuk dilihat itu bertambah tingkat memuakannya hingga batas maksimal, karena logat bicara abstur yang di gunakan sang Dewa ralat-Dewa jadi-jadian yang diangkat sebagai anak oleh Odin itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Uhyakhukhukhu. Lama tak jumpa Malaikat sampah! Dan coba kita lihat? Apa-apaan kondisi ini? Kumpulan iblis laknat yang mengaku sebagai Team Anti-Terorisme? Ahahaha sebagai sampah Surga kalian benar-benar pintar membuat lelucon!"

"Cih, seperti biasa kau dan lidahmu itu begitu busuk seperti sampah, Loki."

Loki hanya menyeringai tanpa memperdulikan cemohan Azazel. Dewa dari Norse itu seakan terbiasa mendapat komentar pedas dalam hidupnya. "Yah... Tapi sepertinya kau dan juga anak buahmu itu mulai cukup terkenal di kalangan mitologi lain, Azazel."

"Tentu saja karena kami bukan sepertimu yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat dan kemunafikan." Lagi-lagi Azazel menjawab dengan pedas tapi sepertinya... Kali ini cemohan Azazel berhasil menyulut sedikit api emosi Loki, terbukti dari raut wajah dewa jadi-jadian itu yang mulai mengeras.

"Cih, kau naif sekali Azazel! Sampai-sampai menggunakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak pantas! Saat dirimu sendiri adalah seorang penghianat Surga."

"Aku memang penghianat taman Eden, namun tidak sepertimu yang tidak memiliki kehormatan untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan."

"Ya ya ya! Mari kita sudahi saja perbincangan membosankan ini! Karena aku tidak bisa untuk menahan hasratku untuk membunuh orang tua sialan itu dan juga kau Azazel." Tanpa aba-aba atau gerakan berlebih Loki menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir, detik berikutnya puluhan bola api raksasa ditembakan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Azazel berteriak tanggap mengabil keputusan ia langsung masuk dalam mode Balance Breakernya. Armor [Dawnfall Dragon Another Armor] membungkus tubuh sang Da-tenshi menambah kekuatan, kecepatan dan ketahanannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. "Ise, Kiba, Xenovia bantu aku menyerang Loki! Sisanya jaga Odin dan hancurkan semua serangan!"

"""Ha'i Sensei!"""

Ketiga anggota Team A terbang melesat mengikuti Azazel dari belakang. Azazel menciptakan ratusan tombak cahaya di sekelilingnya, dalam jarak kurang dari tiga puluh meter dari tempat Loki melayang Azazel meluncurkan serang tersebut. Tombak-tombak itu melesat hebat menghujan sang target tetapi Loki hanya diam menyeringai.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi seluruh tombak cahaya meledak saat membentur dinding sihir pertahanan milik Loki namun serangan itu tidak sama sekali berpengaruh terhadap Loki karena sihir pertahanan milik Dewa itu begitu kuat bahkan retak'pun tidak.

"Ise!" seakan mengerti dengan isyarat Azazel, Ise menambah kecepatan terbangnya dan melesat mendahului Azazel.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost].

"Ayo Ddraig!" Tangan kiri Ise mengepal kuat detik berikutnya aura naga menyelimuti kepalan tanganya menambah efek destruksip pada pukulan yang akan Ise lancarkan segera.

Brakh!

Ledakan udara bergemuruh saat bogem mentah milik Ise bertabrakan dengan dinding sihir pertahan Loki, memiliki mental baja Ise terus memaksa Boosted Gear untuk menambah kekuatnya secara maksimal namun tetap saja pukulan Ise tidak mampu menembus dinding pertahanan Loki.

"Holy Cannon!" Aura suci dalam jumlah gila di tembakan oleh Xenovia dari Durandal, untuk membantu Ise menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Loki namun... Lagi dan lagi semua itu menjadi sia-sia ketika pertahanan Loki sama sekali tidak tertembus.

"Hahahaha percuma! Semua serangan kalian tidak akan mampu menembus dinding pertahanan terkuatku!"

"Heh? Apa itu benar? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini." Puluhan anak panah perak berkekuatan suci melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya, membombardir dinding pertahan Loki secara tiba-tiba.

Krak!

Raut wajah Loki mengeras saat sebuah retakan tercipta pada dinding sihir pertahanan miliknya, ia mengedarkan direksi pengelihatanya ke seluruh penjuru arah dan mendapati seorang pemuda melayang lebih tinggi darinya tanpa sayap seakan-akan pemuda itu sangat ringan, tengah melepaskan puluhan anak panah untuk terus menggempur. "Sial!"

Azazel diam membeku, ia sempat mengira bahwa apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri adalah sebuah ilusi belaka, tapi ia sadar ini semua bukanlah ilusi setelah sepersekian detik serangan tersebut masih saja berlangsung. Itu... Adalah serangan yang sangat familiar bagi Azazel, walaupun sudah ribuan tahun berlalu pasca Great War berlangsung namun dirinya masih ingat betul siapa pemilik serangan tersebut.

Blaaaaar!

Untuk pertama kali sejak awal dilangsungkannya serangan baru kali ini ada serangan yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Loki. "Kerja bagus Naruto!" Ise bersorak gembira sembari merangkul bahu Naruto, sakin gembiranya Ise lupa bahwa serangan Naruto yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan itu hanya sampai sebatas pada penghalang bukan target utama.

"Seranga itu berasal dari Naruto? Berarti dia adalah..."

"Cih! Ternyata ada juga yang mampu menembus pertahananku. Menarik ukhkhukhukhu ini semakin menarik kalau begitu aku izinkan kalian untuk bermain dengan peliharaanku. Fenrir!"

Auuuuuuuummmm!

Auman srigala mengawali terjadinya distorsi udara, hanya dengan mendengarkan suara binatang buas itu saja dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ketakutan. Suasana mencekam perlahan menyelimuti area sekitar, diikuti Killing Intens yang mengalir liar menyelimuti tubuh monster srigala berbulu perak dengan taring dan cakar super tajam yang mampu membunuh dalam sekali serang meski'pun itu Tuhan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu Fenrir."

"A-ano Buchou... Siapa itu Fenrir?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik Ise, Fenrir adalah monster Srigala ciptaan Loki yang lebih kuat dari pada Loki itu sendiri. Binatang itu dilengkapi dengan taring dan cakar yang sangat berbahaya dan julukan Fenrir adalah Taring Pembunuh Tuhan."

"Pe-pembunuh Tuhan? Kau tidak bercandakan Azazel-sensei?"

"Yare yare untuk apa aku berbohong Ise?"

Kraaank!

"Ano, minna-san." Seluruh Team DxD yang kini telah bergabung mengalihkan direksi pengelihatan mereka ke satu arah, yaitu sumber suara dari benturan logam yang memekik telinga.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku? Di sini agak merepotkanku."

Traank!

Sepasang falchion Kan-Dao, pedang atau golok China bernama Kansho dan Bakuya milik Naruto beradu sengit dengan cakar dan taring Fenrir. Dalam kecepatan dewa keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau'pun menyerah.

Gatchiing!

Traaak!

Blaaaar!

Tiap kali keduanya bertemu pasti ledak udara menjadi efek dari serangan keduanya, namun nampaknya Naruto agak kewalahan menangkis setiap terkaman Fenrir yang memang memiliki kelas tempur lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

"Na-naruto mampu menyeimbangi Fenrir? Sebenarnya sekuat apa dia?" Rias berseru syok karena menururut buku yang ia baca kecepatan, serangan, akselerasi, dan kekuatan srigala pembunuh dewa itu berada dalam kelas yang jauh berbeda dengan makhluk supernatural manapun dan mungkin kekuatan Fenrir beberapa tingkat di bawah Ophis, karena kekuatan asli dari Fenrir setara dengan dua Heavenly Dragon sebelum jiwa mereka tersegel dalam Sacred Gear.

Tapi... Kenapa sekarang Naruto yang notabene adalah manusia_yang Rias tahu_biasa mampu menandingi Fenriri? Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang memikirkan hal aneh tentang kebenaran Naruto, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita membantu anak baru itu melawan Fenrir!" Ucap Azazel bijak.

"Heh? Kalian mau membantu pemuda itu? Maaf saja karena aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian!" Seluruh anggota Team DxD_kecuali Naruto_mengalihkan direksi pengelihatan mereka ke arah Loki dan detik berikutnya semua orang dibuat syok dengan apa yang merka lihat.

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi distorsi udara dari dalam lubang itu keluar sepuluh Naga bernama Mistgrogon sepananjan 15 meter. "Nah sekarang bermainlah kalian dengan ciptaanku yang sudah aku produksi masal! Tapi... Jangan sekali-kali kalian meremehkan mereka, walaupun Naga duplikat dari Mistgrogon ini diproduksi masal kekuatan mereka tetap seperti aslinya!"

"Cih sial kau Loki! Kau benar-benar licik. Minna berpencar!" Azazel kembali mengomandoi. Sejujurnya ia ingin membantu Naruto tapi jika keadaanya sudah seperti ini... Jangankan membantu mendekat saja tidak mungkin karena Naga-Naga duplikat itu tentu saja akan menghalangi.

"Dia kuat sekali."

Traaank!

Blaaar!

Naruto terpental jauh ke belakang akibat serangan Fenrir yang amat kuat dan tak mampu diblokir oleh Naruto. "Gawat jika begini terus aku bisa mati." jujur saja... Sebenarnya Naruto mampu menandingi Fenrir dengan melepas segel [Demon King Hand]. Namun ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Gabriel untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi untuk waktu yang ditentukan.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerangnya dengan dua jarak berbeda." Naruto menyatukan Bakuya dan Kansho menjadi tombak bermata ganda. "I'am The Bone is My Sword." Rapalan mantra terlantun dari bibir Naruto, detik berikutnya tombak bermata ganda itu menipis dan merubah bentuknya menjadi busur panah spiral berkekuatan suci.

"Caladbolg." Anak panah spiral itu ditembakan oleh Naruto melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya menargetkan sang srigala.

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat tercipta dari serangan itu namun Naruto dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Fenrir yang tiba-tiba telah berada di hadapanya, padahal Naruto sangat yakin bahwa serangannya tepat mengenai Fenrir.

Traank!

Naruto menahan taring-taring super kuat milik Fenrir dengan menghunuskan Kansho dan Bakuya. Menyeret ke dua pedang itu secepat yang ia bisa Naruto kembali menahan cakar Fenrir yang hampir saja menembus perutnya.

"Sial!" Lagi dan lagi keduanya kembali dalam pertarungan sengit! Bakuya dan Kansho mati-matian menahan dan menyerang cakar liar milik Fenrir.

Flash

Gompraaaank!

Fenrir berhasil melucuti Kansho dari genggaman Naruto dan langsung menebaskan cakar supernya untuk memengagal kepala sang target.

"Teritory." Pada waktu yang tepat, Naruto mengaktifkan salah satu pertahanan terkuatnya untuk memblok cakar Fenrir, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dinding hijau Teritory langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Crash!

"Ukh."

Blaaar!

Sudah Jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili kondisi Naruto, baru saja terkena cakar Fenrir di pipinya Naruto yang belum sempat berdiri tegak terkena tembakan sihir tiba-tiba dari Loki.

"Hahahahaha Fenrir habisi pemuda itu!"

Auuuuummm!

Seakan mengerti perintah dari tuannya monster srigala itu mengaum buas sebagai tanda untuk menjawab perintah Loki. Killing Intens menguar hebat dari tubuh berbulu perak Fenrir, kuku cakar pada keempat kakinya memanjang sembari memancarkan kekuatan hebat.

Flash!

Secepat kilat Fenrir melesat dan sudah berada di hadapan Naruto

Crash!

"Ohok" Darah segar mengalir deras dari perut yang berlubang, Naruto memuntahkan banyak liquid kental berbau besi dan jatuh terkapar di tanah. Team DxD yang masih sibuk melawan Naga Misdrogon yang di produksi masal oleh Loki, langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto. Melihat itu Loki tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, Dewa kelicikan itu menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir dan langsung membom-bardir Team DxD dengan meteor api miliknya.

"Mi-minna... Maafkan aku."

Flash!

"Half Dimension!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continud. . . .

Halo berjumpa lagi dengan saya /('-')/ El. Maaf sebelumnya karena minggu ini saya mengupdate Fic ini sebagai pengganti update Fic The DxD yang belum selesai dan masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya! #digampar

Ehm. Baiklah sepertinya saya tidak akan banyak bicara kali ini maka dari itu saya ucapkan... Review syukur gx review juga gpp :v yang penting asyik! Dan sampai berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Issue For Next Chapter - Aku yang sebenarnya.


	5. Forgotten Angel

Sebelumnya di. . . . The Forgotten Angel.

"Sial!" Lagi dan lagi keduanya kembali dalam  
pertarungan sengit! Bakuya dan Kansho mati-matian bertahan sekaligus menyerang cakar liar milik Fenrir.

Flash

Gompraaaank!

Fenrir berhasil melucuti Kansho dari genggaman Naruto dan langsung menebaskan cakar super-nya untuk memengagal kepala sang target.

"Teritory." Pada waktu yang tepat, Naruto  
mengaktifkan salah satu pertahanan terkuatnya untuk memblok cakar Fenrir, tapi itu tidak berlangsung cukup lama, karena dinding hijau Teritory segera hancur berkeping-keping.

Crash!

"Ukh."

Blaaar!

Sudah Jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah kata yang  
tepat untuk mewakili kondisi Naruto, baru saja  
terkena cakar Fenrir di pipinya, Naruto yang belum sempat berdiri tegak harus merasakan serangam sihir tiba-tiba dari Loki.

"Hahahahaha Fenrir habisi pemuda itu!"

Auuuuummm!

Seakan mengerti perintah dari tuannya, monster srigala itu mengaum buas sebagai tanda untuk menjawab perintah Loki. Killing Intens menguar hebat dari tubuh berbulu perak milik Fenrir, kuku cakar pada keempat kakinya memanjang sembari memancarkan kekuatan hebat.

Flash!

Secepat kilat Fenrir melesat dan sudah berada di hadapan Naruto

Crash!

"Ohok" Darah segar mengalir deras dari perut yang berlubang, Naruto memuntahkan banyak liquid kental berbau besi dan jatuh terkapar di tanah. Team DxD yang masih sibuk melawan  
Naga yang di produksi masal oleh Loki, langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto. Melihat itu Loki tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dewa kelicikan itu menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir dan langsung membom-bardir Team DxD dengan meteor api miliknya.

"Mi-minna... Maafkan aku."  
Flash!

"Half Dimension!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Forgotten Angel XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Forgotten Angel.

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto. And High School DxD - Ichie Ishibumi.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

Rate : M (No Lemon!)

Warning : Strong!Naru BUT NOT Godlike, Little bit Dark, Semi-Cannon, Typo(s), mist-Typo(s), Oc, OOC. Little Crossever With Date A Live, Seriouse!Issei, Smart!Naru, Etc.

.

.

Arc I : Devil Is Me

Chapter 5 - Forgotten Angel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Forgotten Angel XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detak jantung yang melemah, saraf motorik yang mulai berhenti berfungsi, nafas yang mulai terputus, dan darah yang terus-menerus mengalir keluar dari perut berlubang. Kondisi Naruto saat ini semakin parah disetiap detiknya. Mungkin hanya tekad dan semangat juang yang menjadi pembatas dirinya antara alam kematian dan kehidupan.

"A-aku. . . Harus berju_Ohok." Darah segar kembali menghambur dari mulut Naruto saat ia berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga untuk kembali maju menerjang. Walau dalam kondisi kritis, tapi semangat juang pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tak tergoyahkan apa lagi padam. Hal ini memang terlihat egois dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu. Namun, sebagai anggota baru DxD yang mewakili Surge. Naruto tidak mau gugur dalam misi pertamanya tanpa dapat menghasilkan apa'pun! Karena itu, sama saja dengan mempermalukan Fraksi asal tempatnya berada.

Dalam direksi pengelihatan pemuda itu yang mulai kabur, ia dapat menangkap sosok Ise tengah bertarung sengit dengan para Naga produksi masal ciptaan Loki yang menghalang jalan sang Sekiryuutei untuk mendekati dirinya. Ise berlari kencang untuk memberi pertolongan kepada Naruto, mengabaikan Vali yang kini tengah bertarung sengit dengan sang Srigala pembunuh Dewa. Phoenix Tears dalam genggaman adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat menyelamatkan Naruto. Jadi apa'pun yang terjadi Ise akan melindungi obat ini, selagi ia mulai menutup jarak dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

Buuum!

Ledakan keras menggetarkan tanah, merubah struktur tempat itu menjadi kawah besar yang dihiasi kepulan asap. Ise yang berhasil menghidari serangan tiba-tiba dari Loki itu dengan bersalto ke belakang, segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Namun, baru saja sang Sekiryuutei kembali menutup jarak. Lagi-lagi serangan sihir proyektil kembali dilancarkan oleh Loki dan kali ini telak menghantam Ise sekaligus.

"Kuso!" Ise memukul tanah yang menjadi tempatnya terkapar. Serangan barusan, benar-benar membuatnya frustasi! Bukan karena tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, tetapi karena Phoenix Tears dalam genggaman sang Sekiryuutei hancur akibat serangan tersebut. "Sensei! Apa masih ada Phoenix Tears tersisa?"

'Phoenix Tears itu adalah yang terakhir Ise, semua sudah habis untuk menyembuhkan semua orang.'

"Ck, Kuso!" Meski'pun Asia memiliki Twilight Healing, namun Ise tak bisa membawa gadis suci itu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto karena ia tahu, saat ini Asia tengah mengalami kelelahan hebat akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan Artefak Suci miliknya. Ise menggeram marah. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, ia kembali bangkit dan terbang ke langit untuk meluapkan amarahnya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi kepada Loki. Sang biang keladi dari semua masalah ini.

'Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menggunakanku? ufufufu.' Tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang tengah meregang nyawa mendengar sebuah suara misterius berdengung di dalam kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kutukan mu lagi walau'pun aku harus mati disini!"

'Ufufufu. Dasar bodoh! Kau fikir apa akibatnya jika kau mati sekarang? Bukankah kau sudah merasakan setetes tanda kebangkitan makhluk itu? Ufufufu'

"Diam kau! Pergilah dari dalam diriku! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Pergi kau SIALAN!"

'Ufufufu yah. . . Itu terserah kau saja, tapi ingat! Jika kau mati sekarang, aku akan segera mengambil alih jasadmu ufufufu.'

"Brengsek!" Naruto memukul kuat tanah dibawahnya untuk melampiaskan segala kesal yang mengontaminasi otaknya saat ini. Semua semakin kacau sekarang. Disamping jalur akses Holy Power dalam tubuhnya yang tersegel, aura negatif dari Demon-King Hand di tangan kirinya kini membentuk sebuah kesadaran tersendiri yang siap menghasutnya setiap saat, kapan'pun dan dimana'pun ia berada.

"Kuso! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Flash Back . . .

Mata biru itu bergerak dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk mengovserpasi area di sekitar yang mengepulkan asap debu kecoklatan. Angin malam bergerak liar menguraikan asap debu yang menghalangi jalur hembusannya. Hanya ada kesunyian, hanya ada keheningan di iringi angin malam yang berhembus agak kencang.

Sinar keperakan sang rembulan membasuh lembut wajah datar tak beremosi sang pemuda yang berada di inti kawah hasil karyanya sendiri.

Dalam hati terbesit sebuah perasaan sakit saat melihat hasil atas apa yang telah dilakukanya 'Apakah setiap akhir harus seperti ini?' Entah telah berapa puluh kali pemuda itu menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu saat hasil akhir dari misi-misi yang ia kerjakan; membasmi makluk-makluk pembangkan yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu saudaranya di [Eden] sana.

"Kumohon bebaskanlah aku dari kutukan ini! Kumhon lepaskan aku dari kebencian yang merangkak menyelubungi hati ku setiap waktu! Kumohon. . . Kumohon kabulkan permintaan hambamu ini."

Perlahan armor ksatria yang membungkus tubuhnya mengurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan akhirnya hilang meninggalkan tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Pedang besar yang selalu menemani, dan selalu ada digenggamannya juga ikut terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Dari punggungnya beberapa pasang sayap putih bersih dengan kilawan emas mulai rontok, rontok, dan rontok hingga akhirnya. . . Meninggalkan punggung lebarnya.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dari wajah datar pemuda itu, rasa bahagia yang sangat mendalam ini tengah menyelimuti hatinya, walaupun ia tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung untuk permohonanya ini... Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya karena bisa bebas dari kebencian yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya adalah...

Anugrah terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Terimakasih. . ." Perlahan kaki pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu yang mulai merambat ke atas

"Terimakasih. . ." Pemuda itu mengulangi ucapannya ketika setengah tubuhnya mengeras menjadi batu

"Terimakasih" Dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi batu seutuhnya

Tes. . .  
Tes. . .  
Tes. . .

Tetes demi tetes air langit jatuh membasahi bumi dengan kesabaran yang teruji air langit terus menjatuhi dunia untuk mencurahkan berkahinya. tidak terkecuali untuk sebongkah batu.

Ya sebongkah batu. . . Sebongkah batu yang menyegel seorang pemuda untuk menekan kebencian di hatinya dan kebencian dari sekelompok kaum yang pernah menjadi kerabatnya di [Eden] sana.

Deg!

"Aku ingat." Sebuah bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba datang berkelebat dalam otak, akhirnya membuat Naruto yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam kondisi krusial ini. Segera seluruh tubuh pemuda itu tertutupi oleh aura suci tebal yang menggetarkan area sekitar.

"I'Am The Bone Of My Sword."

Semua mata yang berada dalam medan pertempuran itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara yang menyebabkan langit bergemuruh.

"Steel Is My Body And. Fire is My Blood."

Area redup yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya purnama itu, kini bertambah cerah akibat cahaya putih yang berpijar dari tubuh Naruto.

"I Have Created Over a Thousand Blades."

Suasana mencekam nan menegangkan malam itu, mendadak tenang nan damai menyelimuti setiap makhluk yang memiliki hati nurani.

"Unknown to Death Nor Known to life."

Detik berganti menit. Waktu semakin terasa melambat disetiap detik, ketika intensitas cahaya suci dari tubuh Naruto semakin tebal dan berpijar.

"Have With stood Pain to Create Many Weapons, Yet Those Hands."

Entah mengapa luapan aura suci itu terasa hangat bagi para Iblis muda. Karena Holy Power yang kental akan syarat kekuatan itu, tidak memberikan rasa terbakar layaknya Holy Power pada umumnya.

"Will Never Hold anything. So, as I Pray. . . "

Azazel melebarkan matanya sempurna, ia terlalu syok menyadari fakta yang berlangsung di hadapannya. "Kisah lama yang telah dihapuskan oleh [Ayah], kini kembali menunjukan eksistensinya. Selamat datang kembali di dunia fana. . . Forgotten Angel."

"Unlimeted Blade Works."

ledakan kekuatan menyebar luas mengikis tanah yang menyemburkan api biru. Dan detik berikutnya wilayah perbukitan itu disulap menjadi padang pasir gersang bermandikan ribuan pedang suci disekelilingnya. Langit senja berpijar, kegelapan terlahir dari inti cahaya menyelimuti langit malam yang menjadi langit senja. Segala sesuatu yang berada di langit sana digantikan oleh sejumlah Gear raksasa yang berputar searah jarum jam.

"Loki. . . Inilah pembalasanku." Pedang-pedang suci yang menancap kokoh di atas gurun Reality Marble itu berterbangan ke arah Loki, melesat kuat membelah udara dengan kilauan berbahaya dan ketajaman yang menjanjikan kematian.

"Ka-kau! Fanrir habisi orang itu!"

Auuummmm!

Auman srigala perak itu kembali menggetarkan udara. Taring dan kuku-kuku tajam yang mampu membunuh dewa sekali'pun milik binatang itu mamancarkan aura ketegangan sampai tingkatan berbahaya. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Fenrir yang berada cukup jauh dari Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan pemuda tersebut sekaligus menghancurkan pedang-pedang suci yang menargetkan tuannya.

"Itu percuma."

Brakh!

Dari dalam gurun Reality Marbel, puluhan rantai emas menyembul keluar! Mendobrak pasir gersang yang menjadi tempat berpijak sang Srigala perak, sekaligus mengekang binatang tersebut sampai batas dimana tubuh besarnya tak mampu untuk kembali bergerak. "Mungkin, ini memang bukan rantai Glaphnir yang asli. Tapi tetap saja, karena aku sudah melihat rantai tersebut jadi sangat mungkin untukku menirunya sampai batas dimana keidentikkannya berada dalam hitungan 99%." Naruto maju ke depan. Di tangan kanannya pendar cahaya menguar hebat sebelum memadat mengambil bentuk sebuah pedang suci yang familiar bagi siapa'pun.

'I-itu. . . Excalibur Ruler?! Siapa dia sebenarnya?!' Sebagai mantan Wilder Excalibur, Xenovia sangat mengenal pedang yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya syok, melainkan mengapa pemuda yang masih setia memancarkan aura suci itu memiliki pedang tersebut? Padahal jelas-jelas pedang itu sudah hancur sejak insiden Kokabiel Attack.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya benda tiruan Xenovia-san." Xenovia kembali dibuat syok karena pemuda itu Seakan-akan dapat membaca fikirannya.

"Nah, sekarang jinaklah anjing manis." Bilah tajam Excalibur Ruler kembali tertutup oleh aura suci dalam intensitas tinggi dengan itu Naruto segera menanamkan kepala Fanrir yang sudah tak mampu berkutik lagi dengan pedang dalam genggamannya. Pijar cahaya semakin meningkat menyilaukan area sekitar dan detik berikutnya Fanrir mulai tertelan ke dalam pasir Reality Marble bersama rantai-rantai yang mengekang pergerakkannya.

"KA-KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Loki menggeram marah. Ia tidak terima peliharaan sekaligus senjata terkuatnya dilenyapkan dengan mudah! Apa lagi, hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang manusia hina. Urat-urat kepala pria setengah Dewa itu nampak menyembul keluar mendobrak kulit mengisyaratkan sebuah kemarahan yang benar-benar sudah sampai pada batas tertinggi. Aura dewa dari tubuh Loki segera meningkat dengan signifikan, mengetarkan area sekitar hanya dengan kejutan energi yang meningkat.

"MATI KAU!" Loki merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara. Dari dalam tubuhnya meledak aura kehancuran yang melesat ke atas langit. Detik berikutnya hujan sihir proyektil membom-bardir area Reality Marble di sekitar Naruto.

Ledakan dahsyat bergemuruh kuat! Memekikan telinga hanya dengan kerasnya suara kehancuran. Ise menatap jauh fenomena di hadapannya, dalam hati pemuda itu merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran akan kondisi sahabatnya yang tengah bermandikan sihir proyektil dari Loki. Tidak hanya Ise, seluruh anggota DxD kecuali Azazel dan Vali, juga menatap serangan berutal di depan sana dengan perasaan was-was karena mereka tahu bahwa selain intensitas serangan itu yang tak memiliki celah, kandungan energi yang terdapat dalam satuan sihir tersebut tidaklah main-main besarnya.

"Rho Aias."

Azazel yang berada dekat dengan kelompok Gremory menyeringai penuh kemenangan, saat ucapan Naruto terdengar jelas dari earphone di telingannya. "Seperti yang diharapkan." Seringai milik Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu semakin merekah saat matanya menangkap sebuah lapisan kelopak bunga merah dengan ukuran besar yang tercipta dari aura suci, mementahkan derasnya sihir proyektil milik Loki. Bunga aura itu semakin membesar dan terus berkembang setiap detik, layaknya bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Menghalau semua sihir proyektil berkekuatan dahsyat itu, bagaikan payung yang menaungi Naruto dikala hujan.

[Rho Aias] adalah bentuk dari pertahanan mutlak segala serangan mulai dari Anti-Sihir sampai Sihir. Perisai itu berbentuk bunga merah yang memiliki banyak kelopak sebagai tanda ketebalan lapisan satu dengan lapisan yang lain. Jadi walau'pun satu kelopak hancur, kelopak bunga yang lain akan terus bertahan untuk menjadi tameng bagi pengguna.

Masih setia dengan telapak tangan kanan yang mengontrol [Rho Aias] agar tetap mempertahankan bentuk perisainya, Naruto terbang ke atas melesat maju menutup jarak dirinya dengan Loki sembari memerintahkan puluhan pedang yang sudah diawetkan dalam Reality Marble untuk membom-bardir sihir pertahanan Loki.

Blaaaaar!

Terjadi ledakan cukup kuat saat pedang-pedang milik Naruto menghancurkan seluruh sihir pertahanan Loki. Tentunya Loki yang merasa dirinya mulai terdesak tidak segan-segan untuk menembakkan Divine Power dalam jumlah ekstrim! "Mati kau manusia hina!" Sihir Plasma ditembakan dalam intensitas tinggi. Namun, Rho Aias dapat menehan serangan tersebut sekaligus memantulkannya ke segala arah. Merasa semua itu sia-sia, Loki melesat ke arah lain untuk memperjauh jarahnya dan Naruto sekaligus menciptakan Naga-naga produksi masal untuk menghadang pemuda yang dapat membuatnya takut.

Blaaaar!

"Teruslah maju Naruto! Serahkan naga-naga ini kepada kami!"

Naruto yang terbang mengejar Loki, tersenyum lembut saat melihat Ise sudah terlebih dahulu mengalahkan Naga yang mengincarnya. Tidak hanya sahabatnya itu, ternyata anggota DxD yang lain'pun juga mulai bergerak dan ikut membantu dirinya.

"Minna."

"Majulah Naruto! Tendang bokong Dewa sesat itu untukku!" Mendapatkan dukungan moral dari pemuda yang mulai Naruto anggap sebagai 'teman' menyebabkan hati pemuda Uzumaki itu merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengelitik, sekaligus belum pernah ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar, Divine Power dalam tubuh Naruto meningkat secara drastis seiring kehangatan mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

'Apakah ini maksud ucapanmu waktu itu? Jika iya, alangkah bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari hal tersebut.' Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghentikan pergerakkannya dan melayang bebas di udara. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris biru yang selalu menatap datar, selagi hatinya terkoneksi dengan otak yang menyimpan jutaan memori masa lalu, tentang siluet seseorang. 'Terimakasih, ternyata walaupun kau sudah tiada. Tapi, jiwamu selalu mengiringi langkahku.'

Kraaak!

Langit di atas kepala Naruto, tiba-tiba saja terbelah oleh cahaya perak yang seakan-akan melubangi langit itu sendiri. "Serahkan semuanya padaku Issei-san."

"Wahai Ratu Baja yang bersemayam dalam Penjara Suci."

"Berkahi aku Cahaya nyata yang melebur asa."

"Injil putih belenggu Dewa, turunlah dengan keagungan nyata."

"Wahai Tahta Raja yang berlum dosa, tetaplah bersemayam selagi Surga masih bercahaya."

"Dan aku berdo'a. . . Semoga pecahan jiwaku tak ternodai oleh kegelapannya."

[Adonai Melek]

Langit Reality Marble bergetar kuat oleh kehadiran sebuah pedang besar yang turun dari lubang di langit sana. Aura suci tak terhitung banyaknya menguar hebat dari bilah tajam yang terkekang oleh puluhan rantai, seakan-akan pedang tersebut begitu berbahaya. Aura suci itu mengontaminasi udara, sekaligus menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia alternatif milik Naruto. Namun, cahaya suci itu tak sama sekali membuat para Iblis dari [DxD] merasa sakit. Atau'pun risih.

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu lagi. Vhalvanhelev." Seakan memiliki kesadaran tersendiri dan mengerti perkataan Naruto, rantai-rantai belenggu yang mengekang pedang tersebut segera terputus dan membebaskan belenggunya dari bilah tajam itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah tak mengontrol Rho Aias, Naruto segera menggapai Pedang Raja yang berhenti turun di hadapannya dan mencium hormat bilah tajam tersebut.

Flash!

Naruto menghilang dari tempat semulanya melayang, dan secara instan sudah berada di hadapan Loki. Aura suci meletup dari bilah Pedang Raja, dengan gerakan cepat seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh bobot pedang itu sendiri, Naruto mengayunkan pedang dalam genggamannya horizontal untuk memotong tubuh Loki.

Blaaaar!

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Ledakan udara kembali menggema ketika pedang itu menghancurkan sihir pertahanan Loki sekaligus memotong tangan kiri Dewa itu dalam sekali lewat. Darah segar mengucur deras dari lengan yang kehilangan tangannya. Loki mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah, selagi ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada luka sebelum benar-benar kehabisan darah. "SIALAN KAU MANUSIA HINA!" Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah kaki Loki. "AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MEMBUNUH_"

Jleeeb!

"Kau kira, aku akan membiarkanmu lolos?" Loki melebarkan matanya syok, saat dirinya menemukan Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya dan menusukan pedang besar itu ke perutnya sampai menembus punggungnya.

"Ohok_K-KAU. . ." Darah segar dimuntahkan dari mulut Loki. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menduga ada manusia yang memiliki pergerakan lebih cepat dari pada seorang Dewa. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanyalah manusia yang diberikan sebuah tugas untuk membasmi Dewa sesat sepertimu, Loki. Sepak terjangmu dan semua hal yang kau sebabkan, sudah cukup menjadi tanda bagiku untuk kembali ke dunia ini."

"Ha ha ha. Pe-persis seperti yang dikatakan Hades_Ohok!"

Brakh!

Naruto menjejak tubuh Loki, selagi mencabut bengis pedangnya yang bersarang dalam perut sang Dewa. Dan membiarkan tubuh Dewa itu jatuh dari atas langit. "Aku memang sudah curiga dengan semua keganjilan yang terjadi di dunia ini, karena kalian para dewa jahat berkerjasama demi menurunkan 'dia'." Segera dari tangan kiri Naruto memancarkan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kekuatan suci.

Aura itu segera memadat mengambil bentuk sebuah Martil Baja yang sangat identik dengan milik putra mahkota Dewa Thor. "Maafkan aku karena meniru Mjlonir kebanggaan anakmu Odin-dono. Dan harus menghukum anak angkatmu." Ucap Naruto dari Earphone yang tersemat di telinganya. Odin hanya diam dari kejauhan. Tapi meski'pun begitu Naruto tahu bahwa Odin mengizinkannya.

"Tiada tempat untukmu di dunia ini, Loki."

Blaaaaar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Forgotten Angel XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Jam setelah insiden Dewa Jahat Loki. . .

Fajar menjemput, menarik kegelapan malam dari dunia dengan cahaya sang Surya yang membelai mesra alam manusia. Angin pagi berhebus tenang, burung-burung mulai berterbangan, begitupula dengan manusia untuk memulai segala aktifitas rutin yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Berbeda dengan manusia, team utama dari organisasi Anti-terorisme DxD yang mayoritas terdiri dari Ras Iblis dan campuran, baru saja menyelesaikan misi pengawalan terhadap Dewa Ketua Odin dari Norse. Walau'pun dalam misi kali ini tidak berjalan semulus rencana awal karena terjadi kontak langsung dengan Dewa Loki yang mengakibatkan Konfrontasi menegangkan. Namun, hal itu tetap masih bisa diatasi oleh Team DxD khususnya Naruto. Anggota baru perwakilan Surge itu benar-benar menunjukan taringnya untuk mengklaim kelayakannya dalam team utama organisasi tersebut.

Loki berhasil dikalahkan bahkan dibuat sekarat dan sekarang tengah menjalani peroses introgasi oleh Departermen Intelejen dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi sebelum kembali ke Vhalhala untuk mendapat persidangan sesuai ketentuan hukum Mitologi Norse. Selain itu, hubungan diplomatik antara Mitologi Norse dan Mitologi Shinto'pun berjalan sesuai harapan dan akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Naruto memandang datar matahari yang terbir dari ufuk barat. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di balkon lantai tiga Hyodou Mansion untuk menikmati lembutnya cahaya sang surya yang membelai dunia.

"Berkat insiden ini, akhirnya aku dapat mengingat identitas aslimu kembali, Naruto."

"Hahaha." Hanya tawa datar yang datang dari mulut Naruto untuk menanggapi pernyataan Azazel di belakangnya. Gubernur Da-Tenshi itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena tingkah Naruto berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Azazel dengan mata biru beku seperti biasa. "Aku hanya sedikit lucu dengan tingkahmu, Azazel."

"Ternyata kau punya rasa humoris juga eh?" Azazel melemparkan kaleng Soft Drink yang ia bawa ke arah Naruto, dengan sigap pemuda itu segera menangkap minuman soda tersebut dan membuka tutup kalengnya.

"Terimakasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera menenggak isi kaleng tersebut banyak-banyak. Rasa manis memenuhi mulutnya sebelum tertelan melalui kerongkongan dan memberi sebuah kesegaran tersendiri bagi tubugnya. "Tapi, aku harap kau tidak membocorkan identitasku kepada siapa'pun. Khususnya anggota DxD, apa lagi Hyodou Issei."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bukankah cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui identitasmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat terlalu jauh dalam masalah pribadiku, apa lagi hal itu dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka."

"Ck. Ternyata sampai sekarang'pun sifatmu masih saja belum berubah, eh? Kebanggaan, kegoisan, dan kasih sayang. . . Kau memang benar-benar satu dari tiga pecahan jiwa paling murni yang jatuh ke dunia. Dan hei! Sejak kapan kau mencat rambut putihmu dengan warna mencolok seperti itu?"

"Apa kau ingin melihatku dengan warna rambut itu?" Azazel tersenyum masam saat melihat seringai kejam terpatri di bibir Naruto.

"Err. . . Tidak, terimakasih."

"Bagus." Ucap Naruto datar ketika ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Azazel. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Azazel sweatdroop karena pergantian mood super cepat dari Ksatria di hadapannya benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Ah. . . Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu." Ucapan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. "Aku sudah menyesuaikan material Baja yang kau berikan untuk 'binatang' itu. Mungkin, beberapa hari lagi, 'pesananmu' akan segera selesai."

"Begitu? Baiklah aku serahkan hal itu padamu Azazel." Dan dengan itu Naruto telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Azazel yang menyeringai senang.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah hobiku jadi serahkan semuanya padaku. . . Wahai pecahan jiwa yang paling murni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX Forgotten Angel XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo! Seperti yang saya katakan di fic Tokyo Root S, yang baru beberapa waktu lalu Update. Saya akan mengupdate Fic saya, kecuali The DxD. (alasannya sudah jelas di fic Tokyo Root S).

Untuk update selanjutnya adalah;

-Tokyo Root S. (Naruto Reguler)

-Half Blood : Change The World. (Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul)

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of Absolute Satan.

\- Forgotten Angel.

\- The DxD.

Nah, jadi mohon bersabar untuk yang menantikan salah satu fic tersebut. Tapi mungkin, jika mood saja bagus! Saya bisa langsung Double update? Bahkan Triple Update? Hahaha atau malah gx update-update? Jangan sampai ya. Hahaha ok terimakasih karena sudah berkenan membaca chapter 5 dari The Forgotten Angel!

Jika Fic ini memang layak dimata anda, tolong berikan jejak berupa Saran, Kritikan, atau Koreksian di kotak Review! Itu adalah bukti dukungan anda. Namun, jika memang tak layak. . . Keluarkan unek-unek kalian! Baik itu Cacian, Flame, atau Sumpah serap! Kotak Review dan PM saya terbuka lebar untuk anda dan saya pasti akan meladeni anda sampai anda puas.

Tapi INGAT! Jika memang anda ingin memberikan FLAME cobalah menggunakan AKUN jangan cuma berani sebagai GUEST! Apalagi AKUN PALSU, Karena saya tidak akan bisa menyapa anda dengan senyum hangat! Jika memflame saya dengan Guest! ATAU AKUN PALSU.

Flamer pake guest atau AKUN PALSU? Loe TOLOL apa BEGO?!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	6. Aku

**The Forgotten Angel.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto. And High School DxD - Ichie Ishibumi.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.**

**Rate : M (No Lemon!)**

**Warning : Strong!Naru BUT NOT Godlike, Little bit Dark, Semi-Cannon, Typo(s), mist-Typo(s), Oc, OOC. Little Crossever With Date A Live, Seriouse!Issei, Smart!Naru, Etc.**

_**Arc - Devil Is Me. **_

_**Chapter 6 - Rahasiaku. **_

_"Sekian lama kita bernapas bersama, bergerak bersama, merasa bersama. Kau begitu dekat bahkan bersatu dengan tubuhku, tapi tetap saja, di sini aku menanti kehadiranmu."_

Hari ini masih tetap sama seperti hari-hari biasanya di Kuoh Akademi. Dari sudut koridor panjang di sana nampak seorang pemuda berkepala kuning, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang memiliki papan nama kecil di atas pintu bertuliskan **Ruang UKS. **Mengetuk daun pintu beberapa kali, pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu membukanya perlahan dan masuk sembari menutupnya kembali.

"Halo~ Naruto-kun."

Di sudut ruangan sana Naruto dapat melihat jelas seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki porsi tubuh proposional menyapanya dengan nada halus nan elegan. Tanpa basa-basi ataupun sangsi, Naruto segera berjalan mendekati dan duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk sang gadis impian.

"Jadi ada apa orang sesibuk dirimu jauh-jauh turun ke bumi, dan seenaknya menyamar menjadi pegawai UKS? Gabriel?"

"Ufufufu~." Hanya tawa nakal itu yang menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Naruto. Sang gadis cantik penjelmaan dari Archangel itu menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang berada di meja, sorot mata lembutnya menatap lurus permata beku yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja denganmu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Sejujurnya aku senang kau datang kesini jauh-jauh dari surga, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan? Ini hampir masuk jam pelajaran." Seperti biasa, tak ada nada dalam setiap alunan kata yang Naruto ucapkan, semua datar bak dinding pembatas jalan. "Lagipula, apa kata para pemimpin Tiga Fraksi jika mereka tau salah satu Archangel yang agung turun ke Bumi hanya untuk menemui manusia sepertiku? Dan... Ahh jangan lupakan penyamaran payahmu itu. Kau bisa membuat para siswa disini kehabisan darah tau."

Gabriel hanya melongo bak patung pancoran(?) tatkala mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari pria blonde di depannya. Namun yang membuatnya tak kalah heran adalah beberapa kalimat lawakan yang Naruto ucapkan masih setia dengan nada datar. Hah~ kadang Gabriel merasa lelah dengan tingkah pria ini. "Ok ok hentikan lawakan tak bermutumu itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Gabriel. '_Lawakan apa sih?'_ Batinnya. Menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja, dan menyanggah dagunya, pria blonde itu balik menatap manik biru indah nan menggemaskan di hadapannya. "Langsung saja pada intinya Gabriel aku tidak ingin mebuang-buang waktuku di sini. Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahui kedatanganmu ini." Tegasnya.

Twich

Perempatan muncul di dahi sang Saraph, berkat ucapan Naruto yang menohok hatinya. Tampaknya ia harus lebih bersabar untuk berbincang dengan pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini. '_Mou~ dasar nggak peka...' _Menghela nafas, sang gadis cantik yang memiliki keindahan dari dunia lain itu memberanikan diri untuk merebut tangan pria di hadapannya. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Naruto agak melebarkan matanya. Namun, ia membiarkan gadis masa lalunya ini melakukan hal sesukanya. Merasa tak ada penolakan dari sang pemilik tangan, Gabriel segera menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tahu, sekarang semua sudah tak lagi sama. Selepas kepergian **Ayah** sistem yang ditinggalkan-Nya mengalami sebuah perubahan. . ." Ada jeda sepersekian detik di sana, Gabriel menunggu sebuah respon yang mungkin akan ditunjukan Naruto. Namun, Nihil. Gabriel sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. "Michael menggantikan posisi Ayah, tapi dia hanya mampu untuk menjalankan sebagian kecilnya saja. Banyak data yang terhapus dalam Mega Server. Bahkan sekarang sistem Sacred Gear tidak lagi berkerja sebagaimana mestinya."

Naruto menyimak dengan seksama penuturan Gabriel, ia juga sudah menduga semua keganjilan yang terjadi di dunia ini disebabkan banyaknya Data yang hilang dari Mega Server di Surga. Namun ia tidak menyangka kerusakan pada sistem yang ditinggalkan oleh God of Bible bisa separah ini. Bahkan berimbas pada sistem Sacred Gear. Bisa dikatakan, akibat dari kerusakan ini banyak pengguna Sacred Gear yang mampu mencapai tahapan Balance Breaker. Padahal sejatinya pada zaman dahulu sangat jarang ada manusia yang mampu mencapai tahapan tersebut. Dan juga dalam kasus pedang Holy-Demonic milik Kiba Yuuto dan Issei yang mencuri Berlian Hakuryuuko sekaligus berhasil menggabungkannya dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, adalah akibat dari kerusakan Sistem.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menceritakan rahasia sebesar ini kepadaku, Gabriel?"

"Aku..." Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kekar Naruto, Gabriel berucap penuh harap. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk pulang Naruto." Ada secerca nada kesedihan dalam kalimat tersebut. "Karena aku tahu, hanya kaulah yang mampu memperbaiki sistem dan mengembalikannya seperti semula."

"Maafkan aku..." Gabriel merasakan telapak tangan Naruto balik menggenggamnya lebih erat, tapi alih-alih menghangat mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, hatinya malah terasa perih. "Aku tidak bisa kembali kesana." Ingin rasanya Gabriel untuk kembali membujuk pemuda di hadapnnya, namun ia tahu semua pasti akan sia-sia. Bukan pesimis atau apa, tapi Gabriel memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama bahkan pernah hidup bersama pemuda blonde itu beberapa tahun, ia sangat hafal betul bagaimana watak pemuda tersebut.

Tersenyum manis, sembari menatap lekat-lekat manik beku di depanya gabriel kembali bersuara. Kini dengan nada yang teramat lembut dan bersahaja. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu Naruto..." Hati bersih sang Malaikat terluka meski ekspresinya lega. " Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Lagipula..." Gabriel sedikit melirik tangan kiri Naruto yang selalu tertutup sarung tangan. Menyembunyikan sebuah tragedi dibalik pekatnya warna yang membungkus luka. "Aku tahu alasanmu tidak bisa lagi kembali ke Surga."

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah sajak dulu Gabriel."

"Ufufufu, bukankah kau juga begitu? Dan ahh... Satu lagi yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu." Senyum gadis itu kembali merekah dengan sempurnanya. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mendapatkan informasi tentang tanda-tanda keberadaan **Dia**."

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba atmosfir dalam ruangan tersebut berubah derastis. Gabriel dapat merasakan getaran hebat dari tangan kekar yang digenggamnya. Luapan emosional dari getaran itu, semacam sebuah kerinduan yang terpendam sejak beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Dalam hati, Gabriel ikut merasa senang dengan getaran emosional tersebut karena dengan itu ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih memiliki hati. Namun, hati kecil sang Archangel tidaklah bisa berbohong, ada sebesit rasa kecewa dan sedih yang menggumpal di dalam sana, tidak banyak. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan perih.

"Maaf Gabriel." Naruto menarik paksa tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman sang Saraph. "Aku mohon padamu, untuk tidak membahas masalah ini lagi selamanya. Kau bisa sesukamu mengunjungiku atau menyeretku untuk pulang ke Surga tapi... Jangan pernah kau ungkit kembali masalah ini." Meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di meja, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Biarkan semua berjalan semestinya, aku sudah lelah untuk merubah takdirku." Dan dengan ucapan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam kedipan mata, pergi meninggalkan Gabriel yang terdiam tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Naruto-kun... Bukankah hanya karena **Dia**? Kau rela menukarkan segalnya dan kembali turun dari _**Tahta Suci Pelebur Dosa? **_...__Hikz." Setetes air mata murni dari sang Malaikat Agung jatuh membasahi bumi dengan sejuta kesedihan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

.

.

.

The Forgotten Angel

.

.

.

Naruto menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya, berjalan perlahan menjauhi pintu tersebut dan duduk di atas kasur kecilnya. Mood-nya sedang jatuh sekarang, saking parahnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah. Sebuah rasa sesak tiba-tiba menohok hatinya saat ucapan terakhir dari sang Archangel kembali mengiang-ngiang di dalam kepala. Perih, kesal, dan... Senang bercampur di sana, kerinduan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan kembali menghantuinya, kadang Naruto ingin mengakui segalanya, mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan membebaskan bebannya. Namun ia tahu, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Lagi pula, semua beban yang ia tanggung ini juga demi kebaikan semuanya; baik itu Gabriel, dan Dunia.

'Maafkan aku... Gabriel.'

Drrrrtttt

Naruto mengambil Smart Phone dari kantong Blazer, satu pesan baru di terima.

From : Azazel

To : Naruto

_Bisakah kau datang ke Grigori siang ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu... Huehuehue~*tertawa mesum* kau pasti suka dengan hal ini. _

"Err. . ." Kepala kuning itu berkeringat jatuh membaca pesan singkat di Smart Phone-nya apa lagi dengan teks tidak-jelas-sama-sekali yang sering digunakan oleh para netizen dalam sesi RP (RolePlay) BH (Battle Hentai) dan semacamya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Azazel tunjukan padanya. Semacam buku-buku 18+ atau paling tidak, mesin baru dari eksperimen abal-abal hasil otak mesumnya. Menaruh kembali Gadget miliknya ke dalam saku Blazer, Naruto melirik jam tangan yang ada pada tangan kirinya. _Pukul 8 pagi..._ Ok, sekarang Naruto bingung mau mengerjakan apa. Bolos dari sekolah bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan ternyata.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku berkeliling kota." Turun dari ranjang mini miliknya Naruto segera mengganti pakaian sekolah yang masih ia kenakan dengan kaus polos berwana hitam, dan celana yang senada dengan atasannya, tidak lupa pula ia menggunakan sebuah topi Base Ball yang dikenakan terbalik untuk menutupi rambutnya. Segera keluar dari apartermen kecil kebanggaannya dan menggunakan sepatu kats berwarna merah marun, sang Uzumaki melangkahkan kaki menuju dunia luar~ sedangkan setatusnya membolos dari sekolah. Naruto hanya berdo'a semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan salah satu staff Kuoh Akademi, apa lagi ketua OSIS. 'Ah~ aku lupa jika Tuhan sudah tiada.'

Taman Kota - Pukul 9 Pagi.

Langkah kaki dan rotasi kursi roda itu bersahaja menyusuri jalanan taman yang cukup sepi karena hari ini bukanlah Week End ataupun hari libur. Angin pagi berhembus mesra membelai kedua orang yang menikmatinya, Naruto Uzumaki dengan khikmatnya mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang di duduki oleh seorang gadis muda. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara kikikan tawa bahagia di sana, datang dari Gadis yang setia duduk di kursi roda, sembari bercanda dengan sang pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dengannya. Meski ditanggapi hanya dengan suara datar, seperti biasa.

"Hm... Bagaimana kondisimu Hinata?"

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik berumur dua puluh tiga, yang harus rela duduk di kursi roda untuk selamanya, dikarenakan kedua kakinya mau-tidak-mau harus diamputasi akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Namun, gadis yang memiliki mata Lavender itu selalu tabah menjalani semua takdirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh, apa lagi kecewa dengan Takdir pahit yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya karena ia percaya bahwa;

Selalu Ada Hikmah Dibalik Setiap Musibah.

"Umm... Kondisiku sudah mulai membaik kok Naruto-kun." Senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya, dan rasa nyaman memenuhi hatinya. Hinata senang... benar-benar amat senang karena Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Pria itu bagaikan sosok Malaikat bagi Hinata, Malaikat dingin yang diutus oleh Tuhan untuk menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya. Cepat sembuh ya Hinata."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun~." Senyum manis itu merekah dengan sempurnanya.

Taman kota Kuoh adalah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama mereka berdua. Kala itu, Hinata sedang menyendiri di tempat ini sembari meratapi Takdir pahit yang telah menimpanya; sebelum kecelakaan Mobil di jalan bebas hambatan lingkar luar kota Tokyo. Dulu. . . Gadis yang berada dalam umur dua puluh tiga itu adalah seorang Super Model yang sedang naik daun, karirnya melambung tinggi beberapa tahun ini dan beberapa minggu lagi, ia juga akan mengikuti sebuah Event Internasional di London, Inggris. Tapi mau dikata apa lagi? Akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, Hinata harus merelakan karir dan impiannya yang sudah dibangunnya sedikit demi-sedikit sejak ia beranjak dewasa.

Namun... Semua itu berubah ketika sosok Naruto tiba-tiba datang, dan menghiburnya. Pria itu bahkan berjanji akan selalu menemani Hinata dalam suka maupun duka. Aneh memang, karena Hinata langsung mempercayai Naruto yang notabenenya adalah orang asing dalam kehidupannya, tapi entah mengapa Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto meski pemuda blonde itu selalu berwajah datar.

Ini bukanlah cinta! Apa lagi cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sering terjadi dalam fiksi-fiksi kesukaannya. Bagi Hinata, sosok Naruto adalah Malaikat penyelamat yang diutus oleh Tuhan untuk menghibur hari-harinya yang sudah tak lagi sama.

_"Jangan sesali semua yang telah terjadi, ini adalah jalanmu yang harus kau tapaki. Semua sudah diatur oleh-Nya... Baik, dan buruk adalah Takdir yang ditentukan dan ditulis dengan pena perak bertinta emas, dalam kanvas hitam tabir kehidupan. Jadi, ayo melangkah bersama, genggam tanganku dan percayalah padaku niscaya semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Meski terdengar simpel dan biasa-biasa saja, bagi Hinata itu adalah ucapan terindah yang pernah ia dengarkan dari seorang Manusia, ditambah dengan kehangatan dan aura lembut yang selalu terpancar dari Naruto, membuat Hinata bertambah yakin bahwa pria tersebut bukanlah Manusia biasa melainkan Malaikat yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itulah yang gadis Indigo ini percayai.

"Umm... Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Naruto-kun membolos? Ukhh... A-apa karena merindukanku?" Pipi tembem Hinata memerah sempurna menahan malu akibat perkataannya sendiri. _Hinata bodoh! Ukhh apa-apaan pertanyaan geer itu?_ Batinnya.

"Mm... Bisa dibilang begitu."

Blush~

Hinata kelimpungan dan termangap-mangap bagaikan ikan yang berada di darat, rona merah itu semakin pekat layaknya tomat. Deru nafas yang memburu, detak jantung yang berpacu, bersatu padu dalam simpony yang menggebu-gebu. Ahh~ sensai ini membuat Hinata kadang lupa diri dan mabuk dibuatnya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan suasana yang mencekam di sekitarnya, ia juga dapat melihat suatu keaneh terjadi pada taman kota. Pandanganya segera ia arahkan ke belakang, di sana ia dapat melihat dengan jalas Naruto memasang wajah waspada. "A-apa yang mphhh~!"

"Psstt... Akan aku jelankan nanti, Hinata." Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dan segera berjalan ke depan. "Terithory."

Hinata mengerjapakan matanya beberapa kali ketika di sekelilingnya tercipta kubah energi berwarna hijau tranparan yang memancarkan aura lembut. Ia masih belum mempercayai fenomena yang disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri karena ini hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita fiksi. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan menembaki Naruto dengan ribuan pertanyaan, akan tetapi pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti. Hinata terdiam, tatapannya lurus ke depan, memandang punggung lebar pria yang berada di depannya dengan mata melebar.

"Na-naruto..."

Setetes liquid jatuh dari kelopak lavender sang Indigo, air mata itu bukti dari hatinya yang terharu biru tatkala melihat dua belas sayap emas yang tumbuh dari punggung Naruto. Batinya merasa lega sekaligus terharu karena apa yang selama ini ia yakini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Selain itu Hinata adalah orang yang rajin membaca buku sejarah dan Alkitab, jadi dia tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah sembarang Malaikat karena jumlah sayap itu adalah ciri betapa agungnya seorang Malaikat. 'Terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah mengirim makhluk terindah ciptaanmu untuk menemani hariku.'

Tapi, Hinata segera menyimpan rapat-rapat kebahagiaan di dalam hati karena fenomena ini bukanlah pertanda baik untuknya. Hinata tahu, Naruto yang notabenenya adalah seorang Malaikat tidak mungkin membocorkan identitasnya di depan manusia biasa sepertinya, apa lagi di tempat umum. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak sampai-sampai Naruto melanggar kode etika tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

Gadis indigo itu tersadar dari spekulasi-spekulasi yang memenuhi isi kepalanya ketika suara datar Naruto terdengar amat sangat dingin tidak seperti biasa. Di sana ia dapat melihat sesosok makhluk yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jubah merah menyala yang terbakar oleh jilatan api. sosok itu memiliki tubuh tinggi sekitar tiga sampai empat meter, sabit hitam raksasa bersanding manis di balik punggungnya, dan aura mengerikan terpancar sangat nyata bahkan bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata yang notabenenya adalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Ufufufufu~ menikmati hari bersama manusia biasa huh? Hobimu jadi sedikit aneh sekarang Naruto... Bukan, tapi Hellel!"

Naruto tetap diam tak menanggapi ucapan tersebut. Kedua belas sayap sucinya telah ia keluarkan agar tak merpotkannya untuk bertransformasi lagi. Tatapnya tajam, mengawasi gerak-gerik makhluk Superior di depannya, takut-takut jika makhluk itu akan memulai pertempuran.

"Lalu apa perdulimu? Hades."

"Hm... Apa ya perduliku? Ah~ aku juga tidak tahu apa peduliku. Fafafafa~." Tawa menyebalkan itu datang dari sang Dewa Alam Kematian. Hades sang Dewa superior, salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat yang berada dalam mitologi Olympus. Dewa tengkorak yang menguasai Neraka atau lebih tepatnya alam kematian. Hades mencabut Sabit kebanggaannya dan memutar-mutar senjata sakti itu di tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa musuh besarku yang sudah melenyapkan jendral kepercayaanku."

Menciptakan sebuah Katana dalam genggamannya, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan bersiap menerjang kapan saja jika Hades berani menantangnya. Sekarang posisi Naruto jauh dari kata menguntungkan karena selain bertarung dengan sosok Superior di depan sana, ia juga harus melindungi Hinata yang ada di belakangnya. "Jadi kedatanganmu ini hanya untuk balas dendam atas kematian anak buahmu itu? Dewa bodoh."

"Ah~ tajam seperti biasa eh? Aku kira dalam kurun waktu seribu tahun ini sudah membuat mulut pedasmu itu hambar. Tapi tak apalah~ fafafafa"

Flash!

Trank!

Kraaak!

Katana dalam genggaman Naruto hancur berkeping-keping menerima hantaman kuat Sabit raksasa yang dilancarkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Hades. Melompat mundur sembari menembakan bulu-bulu baja dari kedua belas sayapnya, Naruto menciptakan kembali dua Katana dalam genggamannya dan balik menyerang sang Dewa dalam kecepatan cahaya.

Dentingan logam memekik telinga menyebar di seluruh area taman kota. Keduanya saling menyerang dan bertahan dalam tarian pedang yang diiring oleh irama kematian.

Traaank!

Braaakh!

Hades dipaksa mundur beberapa langkah menerima tendangan kuat yang berhasil di daratkan oleh Naruto di dagunya, ia menyeringai dengan wajah tengkoraknya dan kembali maju menyerang secara frontal. "Fafafafa~ tampaknya seribu tahun membuat kekuatan tempurmu menurun Hellel?"

Traank!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto harus kehilangan senjatanya, pedang kesepuluh yang ia ciptakan lagi-lagi hancur karena tak kuat menerima serangan dari sabit Hades yang bertenaga. Untungnya Naruto sudah menggiring Hades menjauhi tempat semula dan melindungi Hinata dengan Terithory jadi ia agak lega untuk bertarung sekuatnya walaupun Naruto tak membiarkan kewapadaannya menurun untuk tetap melindungi Hinata. Rasa sesal meliputi hati Naruto karena telah membuat Hinata terseret dalam masalah peribadinya yang membahayakan nyawa.

Menjejak tanah sampai hancur berkeping-keping, Naruto terbang ke udara sembari menembakan bulu-bulu cahaya dari enam pasang sayapnya. Tapi Hades berhasil menghindari serangan intens tersebut bahkan balik menyerang dengan gelombang lautan api yang tercipta dari ayunan sabitnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Naruto segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar di depan tubuhnya. "Vainel Ganezza."

Byuuuurhhh

Tsunami tercipta dari ketiadaan dan menelan mentah-mentah lautan api milik Hades. Keduanya berbenturan dan menguap, menciptakan kabut tebal yang menghalang pengelihatan. Hades segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meniadakan kabut tersebut, tapi ia harus terkejut ketika Naruto sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. "Cukup Hades, semua berakhir di sini."

**Unlimeted Blade Works!**

**To Be Continue. . .**

**AN; Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya! Kali ini, saya persembahkan Fic lama yang saya yakini tak ada yang menunggunya. Ahahah maaf lhoo ya~ kalau chapter kali ini pendek, soalnya selain update pembuka, ini adalah Chapter penting yang akan menentukan kelanjutan dari Fic ini. **

**Ahh~ mungkin hanya itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan. XD**

**Issue for Next Chapter : Chapter VI - Kontradiksi.**

**Salam Anti-Mainstream!**


End file.
